


swedish garden

by joshlerbitches, ratonleveur (joshlerbitches)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only sometimes tho, Romantic Eliott, Rough Kissing, Sex in a Car, Smut, Teacher Eliott, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerbitches/pseuds/joshlerbitches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerbitches/pseuds/ratonleveur
Summary: lucas is starting his second year and he doesn’t even know that there’s a new french literature teacher, who’s apparently, extremely hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not edited, but I might edit later. Give me feedback, people. 
> 
> There will be a whole lot of smut (but that’ll be later), angst and tooth-rooting fluff. Like, they will fall so hard for each other that my heart gets warm even thinking about it. 
> 
> Love you.

Fate has always been a part of every universe.

 

People may not believe in it, it might not even seem realistic, but it's there.

 

Ancient Greeks pertained to it as doom or jinx. Each one of their tragedies consisted of the protagonist having to choose between two equally bad decisions, which were their fate. It always ended unhappily, though, and that's what still hasn't changed.

 

Fate broke people. It made them differ, it made them stupid and it made them oblivious to the consequences of succumbing to it. It was inconspicuous, but when it hit - it was a hurricane, ruining everything that was in its close proximity.

 

At least, that's what happened in Lucas' case. Because Eliott Demaury was his fate.

 

 

 

 

 

He groans as he sees on his new plan that he has two French Literature lessons right now. They're both before his biology period, so he cannot skip. Moreover, he's shit in interpreting someone's feelings, so if he wished to pass this year, he needs to go there. 

 

He knows that there will be probably a new teacher, because the last one got pregnant, leaving them with a sour taste of dark chocolate on their tongues. Who the fuck buys dark chocolate for their students? She must have despised them so much.

 

He's actually not anticipating the reveal of their newest teacher, who's apparently young (all the girls are talking about him on the hallways and Lucas doesn't even give it a second thought, not after what happened). He just wants to get this year over with and he wants to pass his BACs, so he needs to fucking attend the French class, otherwise he’ll be in a deep shit. 

 

He's scrolling through his instagram, head propped up on his elbow as he winces when he sees Kim Kardashian pregnant again. What was wrong with these people? Kids were fucking awful. He hated those sticky hands, drooling mouths and crying. Years and years of crying.

 

There's a bell, the turmoil around him comes to a halt and he hears the door to the classroom shut abruptly. It doesn't make him look up. He knows that most of young teachers are very erratic and so he decides not to cease looking at his phone, but he decides against it when he hears that voice. The voice that makes a shiver run down his spine.

 

When he looks up, his gaze is locked with the new teacher's and he immediately freezes. Now he understands what the girls talked about. The man himself is a god. It should be illegal to be this alluring.

 

Messy hair with specks of gold in it. Piercing, blue eyes that could easily burn a hole into Lucas' scalp. Those big, veiny hands that make the young boy's mouth water. Pink, thin lips that are perfect to bite and suck. A little hooked nose, but it only makes the man's whole appearance even more enticing, because imperfections make people perfect. Most importantly, he's proportionally build, his perfect silhouette clad in an oversized black t-shirt and tight jeans.

 

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name's Eliott Demaury, but for you it's Mr. Demaury or Professor Demaury. I know you're a science class, so naturally, I should let you do what you want, yeah? After all you're not going to study philology, am I right?" The class erupts in a fit of giggles, affirmation visible on the students’ faces. It makes Professor Demaury smirk, but there's something hidden behind it. Lucas knows what it is. "Not a chance. You won't be a renowned doctor or surgeon if you can't recall what Madame Bovary is about or if you can't tell the difference between Homer and Platon. That's why I'm not going to let you do anything you want, that's why I'm going to be hard on you, so you can pass your BACs without worries and go to the university of your dreams," the class groans, making Lucas and Eliott huff out a laugh in unison at how imbecilic all those people are. He’s actually quite surprised how he ended up in a really good school with people, whose IQ equals the IQ of his carpet. "Okay, so let me walk you through what I want us to do this semester..."

 

And that's the exact moment Lucas knows he's fucked. Because that's when he realizes his new teacher has abs as he stretches out and his t-shirt rolls up to reveal his happy trail. Lucas thinks of sucking bruises onto that happy trail, of letting his nimble fingers wrap around the man’s cock, while watching his reaction. 

 

He sees those hands with a few rings and he wonders how they'd look on his dick, on his ass or inside his ass. He acknowledges the short stubble that'd be nice to feel between his legs, no matter how chafed his thighs would end up. And he thinks about how big is the teacher's—

 

"Lucas. What the fuck? You're staring?" Yann interrupts his train of thought and he averts his gaze, because the boys don't know about his preferences, the school doesn't know and he really doesn't think he can come out now, alone. Especially in a rather homophobic school.

 

"What do you mean? We've never had a teacher who looks like that," Lucas prompts, begging for a change of subject, making Yann only squint his eyes before he starts whispering to the brunette about the new Avengers film, until—

 

"Last table. Boys," Lucas hears a deep voice and he feels his stomach do somersault. Professor fucking noticed him, what the hell happened. "You," he mutters as his gaze locks with Lucas’. "What’s your name?"

 

"Lucas Lallemant, sir."

 

"Lucas, please change your seat to the first table."

 

Lucas sighs in exasperation, however the clear possessiveness and dominance in the older man's voice makes his stomach practically churn. He wants to be pushed over that huge desk in front of him and fucked into oblivion until he cannot control what he's saying or if he's begging. Oh, he'd beg for that cock. It doesn't matter that he has had no sexual partners whatsoever in his whole life, he would.

 

He switches places with some timid girl, who can't even hold his gaze, making him want to roll his eyes at the idiocy of it all. But the pro of it all was that he could stare at the impossibly hot teacher without Yann who'd make gay jokes all the time about it.

 

He leans back into the chair, his eyes never leaving the older man as he watches how his throat constricts when he talks widely, using a lot of hand gestures and as he tries to explain what medieval times were and what literature pieces they were supposed to read for their new assignment in two weeks, which would happen to be an argumentative talk with him, alone, about ars bene moriendi. Lucas rolls his eyes at how elated inside he feels, because he'll get the teacher all alone for him in two weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

He's at some collage party, because Idriss and Sofiane invited him to come and he's not feeling well. He has drunk more than he can currently count, but he gathers that he has started with a half liter bottle of vodka. The sole image of it currently makes him gag, which is a very irresponsible reaction as he stands in the kitchen, with Sofiane and they try to somehow make up a conversation about their schools.

 

Sofiane is twenty two, which is like five years older than Lucas, but the conversation runs smoothly, both of them cackling constantly, when they see Idriss trying to hit on someone or when they see Basile getting beer all over his face. It makes them both more comfortable with themselves, they stand closely and eventually they get lost in talking about literature. That's something Lucas thought that he'd definitely never do on a party.

 

But here he goes. He has mentioned this horrible project about medieval times, which he knows nothing about. He tells the boy that he's stressed and that he doesn't understand a word in ancient French, because it's all too complicated. He cannot even comprehend why he's telling all this to Sofiane, with whom he hasn't talked in a lifetime.

 

"You want to pass this subject, yeah?" The man starts, running a hand through his curly, dark hair. "Well, I know Eliott."

 

"What?" He's standing there, dumbfounded. How the fuck did this guy know about his newest crush?

 

"We met in high school, he had to repeat a year, because of some family problems. I was in first year back then and he was in Terminale, so it was quite a difference, but we bumped into each other once and started hanging out. He's a cool guy, he's extremely talented and he's very passionate about his work. He may seem harsh at first, but he's like a puppy inside. If he sees that you don't understand what you're doing or if you just come up to him and say that you need help, he'll fucking come to your house to tutor you. He's really great, so if you want me to, I can talk with him."

 

"Wait, how old is he?" It's a dumb question considering that Lucas decided to conceal his infatuation with the man, but Sofiane doesn't look suspicious. If so, he's more amused than suspicious.

 

"Twenty five. After finishing high school he went straight to the university, he studied French Literature and Arts. He was excelling in all his main subjects, so he finished his degree earlier and that's how he's got into teaching. I don't think it's his dream job, to be honest, but it pays the bills," the older man shrugs, taking a sip of his beer as he leaves them both in an awkward silence. After a few seconds, Lucas builds up his courage to enquire about another thing.

 

"Does he have someone?" That's when he sees the look on Sofiane's face as he turns his head around. It's the 'what the fuck' expression, making Lucas stumble over his words in a sudden stress. "I— I mean, um, Daphné— The girls, yes, the girls are curious."

 

"Really? Imane didn't tell me anything," he still looks unconvinced, but he only sighs before he starts talking again. "He does. He's in a five year relationship with a girl named Lucille. But this is an on and off relationship. He doesn't love her, that much I can say, whereas he's her whole world. I don't actually know if I should be telling you that. He's your teacher and he's like nine years older than you. Isn't that inappropriate?" He cocks an eyebrow and Lucas estimates his chances. How drunk Sofiane is? If he's plenty, then he'll probably remember nothing in the morning. But if he isn't... Well, Lucas will be fucked throughly.

 

"Firstly, I'm seventeen in two months, so shut up. Secondly, it isn't, because I won't remember any of it in the morning. You can say everything to me now, Sofiane," he decides on the risky version. It's sink or swim, but he's far too engaged in this guy to think about sinking.

 

"You're right," Sofiane chuckles and, thank god, he's drunk and high as a kite. "So, Eliott has some... problems. Not everyone can endure being with him. I can only tell you that he's really intense most of the time. You won't find as romantic person as he is in the whole world. He's the guy that takes you out to wander around Paris while the clock hits midnight, he's the one to take you to pretentious coffee shops and restaurants, he's the one to buy you flowers every morning and have this crazy, loving morning sex each weekend. I know that in the first stages in their relationship, Lucille was on cloud nine. He's ruined her for everyone else, because no one will treat her as good as he did. That's why, I think, she won't leave him."

 

"But why won't he leave her?" Inquires Lucas, taking a vodka shot on his right. It's another risky decision of tonight, but he doesn't care if someone spit in it or if it's horse tranquilizer. He needs to get fucking drunk or high or anything because a warm feeling starts building up in his stomach at the thought of his Literature Teacher and it's dangerous.

 

"He's comfortable. They live together, she does his laundry, she cooks for him. His parents don't live in France and he doesn't have any siblings here, so he's completely alone, excluding his best friends, of course. Sometimes he has bad days and she's the only on that can get through to him. He wouldn't dare to leave her," Sofiane laughs again, droplets of vodka cascading down his chin after he downs another shot standing on his left. How does everything materialize in this kitchen? "So, anyway, I can ask him to help you out. He'll be elated to teach someone the basics."

 

"Okay," he chokes out after downing his beer and eventually, they go to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, bitches. 
> 
> this thing is slow burn and eliott is so romantic that i’m already losing my shit over him even tho it’s just a fanfiction. 
> 
> give me feedback as always. 
> 
> idk when i’m gonna update remember me in the sun, because i’m lazy as shit and i have a lot of work to do, like really, so stay tuned. 
> 
> FEEDBACK PEOPLE PLS!

Lucas bites his fingernails in anticipation as he stands in front of the French classroom, nervous about what Sofiane said a few nights ago, that he'd talk with Eliott Demaury about their prospective tutoring lessons, because the small brunette boy didn't understand shit about Literature.

 

Sofiane texted him last night, apologizing for not notifying him about talking with Eliott (or should he say Professor Demaury?). Apparently the older man agreed happily to help him and was expecting him to come over to him after their lesson to arrange the time and place.

 

And now, three minutes after his French lesson started, Lucas stands there, biting his nails, because he hasn't seen this gorgeous man all weekend and he's afraid. He doesn't know what, but Mr. Demaury makes him feel things he shouldn't.

 

First of all, he's eight years older than him, which makes any kind of romantic affiliation between them impossible. Second of all, he's a teacher, which also makes the relationship in question illegal. Third of all, Lucas never felt any kind of desire for any guy, ever. And here he was, on Friday afternoon, practically devouring the older man with his eyes.

 

Every little move. The slight twitch of his fingers when he thought, the soft smile that spread on his lips when someone answered his question correctly, the loud laugh when they started discussing William Shakespeare and the students groaned at the mention of Romeo and Juliet. It's like the teacher captivated Lucas' whole attention.

 

So that's why now he is stressed. Because he knows something peculiar is happening within himself, even though he saw this man only once. It's also kind of scary as even the smallest thought of any kind of sexual encounter with someone else makes him tense all over.

 

He's scared of being regarded as immature or worse, unfit for any kind of sex. Plus, what if it hurts when he finally decides to do it with someone? What if he wants to stop and the guy won't? What if he's one of the people, who just don't enjoy it like that? What if it's awful? All those thoughts make any kind of desire towards Eliott Demaury seep out of his body, leaving him merely disgusted. He can do this, he just has to think about anything other than his teacher. Easy.

 

He enters the classroom and he questions his decision once more. Because Eliott is there, of course, a beaming smile on his face, clean-shaved, hair even more messier than usual and he seems to light up even more as he sees Lucas.

 

"Lucas, come in," he motions, coming over to where the small brunette stands and closing the doors behind him, letting someone ask a question about a previously mentioned topic. He smells divine, everything Lucas has ever dreamed of.

 

It's a mix of strong, musky scent and some lavender. It makes the older man seem soft, inviting even, but he doesn't lose his masculinity in it. He's still all muscle and bones and Lucas is overwhelmed. He surely miscalculated his decision.

 

But as suddenly as it appeared, the enticing scent is gone from his proximity, when Eliott moves towards his desk, on which he sits, his legs still touching the floor. Fuck, how tall is this guy?

 

Lucas quickly snaps out of his daze, so that he doesn't rouse any more suspicion, and makes his way to the table by which he was supposed to sit. He pulls out his books and starts listening to what the older man and some student from his class are talking about.

 

"I think that love is a cause of violence," the black haired boy at the end of the classroom speaks up. "I mean the way Shakespeare portrayed it."

 

"Why?" The older man asks, brows furrowed, his hands in his lap. He is genuinely interested, however he has this sternness all over his features, which contradicts deeply with how inviting his tone is.

 

"I mean, they constantly think about suicide. For instance, when Romeo is banished from Verona he brandishes a knife and threatens to kill himself. Juliet also pulls a knife in order to take her own life in Friar Lawrence's presence three scenes later. Or after they have sex, they imagine that the other looks dead and Julia says, I quote, 'Methinks I see thee as one dead in the bottom of a tomb'. Don't you think it conveys the message that love is violence?"

 

"I do," Eliott nods, a sad smile on his lips. "It is only through death that they can preserve their love, and their love is so profound that they are willing to end their lives in its defense. Love emerges there as an amoral thing, leading as much to destruction as to happiness. It's very similar in real life. Love consists of violence, pain and destruction."

 

Tension and silence that overcome the French classroom could be cut with a knife. Eliott is quiet, his eyes seeking the reaction of the students and most of them try not to get in an eye contact with this man.

 

"I don't agree," Lucas states, suddenly courageous. Eliott's eyebrows raise, a more amused expression appears on his face. He nods at the brunette, signalizing that he can speak. "I believe there is only one person you can truly love and it's not destructive thing. If you find your soulmate, you expand and grow. You learn and you become a better person. It's definitely not violence, if you choose the right person."

 

"What if your soulmate has problems you cannot endure?" Eliott asks, scratching his chin in his pensiveness. "What if the world is against your love?"

 

"As for the problems, it's impossible. If it's really a soulmate, then nothing is able to scare them off and if the world is against it, then fuck the world," Lucas sits back, crosses his legs under the table, watching carefully Eliott's... fond expression? No, it's impossible.

 

"Okay. Let's not discuss loving other people in our lifetime. I reckon that everyone has their own opinion on it. That's why, now we're moving to the conflict in Romeo and Juliet..."

 

And that's where everything turns back to boring. Of course, with Eliott's it's less boring than with their former teacher, but it's still incredibly boring for Lucas. He prefers talking about cell division and not about love and passion. He's never experienced any of this things, so that's probably why he doesn't enjoy discussing it.

 

However, throughout the whole lesson, he does his notes conscientiously, paying attention to every little detail of what the older man is talking about. He knows that if he wants to pass his BACs, he needs to study this shit even more.

 

After the bell rings and Eliott thanks them for their attention, Lucas gathers his things, quickly asks Yann if they can meet up for lunch together and then he walks over to the big desk behind which his French teacher is sitting, currently sifting through his probably still ungraded papers.

 

Lucas clears his throat and Eliott does the cutest thing he could in the entire world. He jumps on his sit.

 

"Fuck, you startled me!" He chuckles nervously, a beaming smile on his face, but then he probably realizes he's not allowed so swear near his students and puts a hand over his mouth. "Shit, sorry. I'm not supposed to— Fuck."

 

Eliott sighs exasperatedly, putting his head in his hands, wiping his eyes before looking up at completely enamored Lucas, who cannot keep the amused smile off his face.

 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he chuckles and Eliott bites his bottom lip, squinting his eyes a little, some sort of playfulness washing over his features.

 

"Hmm, you're saying I can trust you?" He cocks an eyebrow, making Lucas huff out a soft laugh, turning his gaze from the piercing one.

 

"You can," he mutters before pulling out a chair from the nearest table and seating himself in front of his incredibly handsome teacher. "So I gather that you've heard from Sofiane?"

 

"Sure. It's surprising how small the world is, isn't it?" Eliott flashes him an even more beaming smile, which seems almost impossible, but somehow he does it. "But you don't seem like you need my help at all. Your input in today's lesson was interesting, to say at least."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

It's weird that he's talking per 'sir' to someone who's only three years older than Sofiane. Unexpectedly, though, Eliott shakes his head softly, biting his lip again. It’s like he reads Lucas’ mind.

 

"You can call me Eliott, but only when we're in private. Don't want to raise suspicions about any kind of relationship between us in public. I'm just tutoring you, okay?" It kind of hurts that the older man killed Lucas' hope about maybe something happening between them in the future. But he nods, and he doesn't let his face fall.

 

"Sure thing. So, my main problem is interpreting things, I'm really shit at it," he looks at Eliott, frightened, after he swears, but the other only chuckles lowly, making a weird feeling ensue in Lucas' lower belly. He decides to continue. "Um, I'd be grateful for any kind of help you can provide me with, sir— No, um, Eliott."

 

"Listen, Lucas," starts off the brunette before him. He glances at the window on his right, seeming to weight his words before he lets them loose. "I think you have something in you. I know it, when I see someone. You have that artistic spark in your eyes that tells me otherwise than what you just said, but I'm bound to believe you, because of Sofiane. So I'll help you, but I think you may need just a little push."

 

"Oh, no. I don't think so," Lucas starts laughing at the reminisce of his previous attempts with writing. "Once I wrote an essay about antic tragedy and your predecessor wrote on my work, and I quote, 'better focus on biology, because nothing will help you with this'. You can guess what I got for it."

 

"I hate these kind of teachers. I know I shouldn't, but I'm going to share something with you," Eliott leans a bit forward, so that they're closer, clears his throat and begins talking. "In high school, I hated Literature. My teacher was this ugly woman, who drooled all over teenage boys and she left no scope for imagination, while teaching us. It dimmed my artistic spirit and I actually became frustrated with her, so I decided to learn on my own. The best way you learn is to tutor someone. I tutored Sofiane. What I mean is that I really believe it's all about the teacher. Perhaps if I had a good maths teacher, I wouldn't be here. I know that it isn't really compatible with what I just told you, but anyway—"

 

They both burst out laughing and Eliott's eyes crinkle at the corners, making Lucas want to lean in and kiss those creases. He wants to run his hands through that messy hair and he wants to be the only one who makes this make laugh like that.

 

"Okay. You seem to be a pretty good teacher, though. I hope you won't disappoint me," Lucas jokes, playing with the hem of his t-shirt to stop himself from reaching out.

 

"Oh no, now I'm going to be stressed all the time to live up to your expectations."

 

"Right now, it's the best it could be," Lucas sends the man a warm smile before pulling out his phone, unlocking it and passing it to the older. "Can you put your number here? I mean, it'd be nice to communicate with you."

 

"Oh shit, the principal will kick me out for this," Eliott mutters as he types in his number and saves it.

 

"I said it already, I'm not going to tell anyone," chuckles Lucas before taking his phone back and standing up. He notices the movement of his teachers eyes on him as he does so, thinking if maybe somehow his stupid infatuation is reciprocated. He quickly slaps himself out of even the smallest idea, because that is a quick road to doom.

 

“Okay, so I guess text me when you feel like meeting up and we’ll set up a time. See you, Lucas,” Eliott flashes him that beaming smile of his once more, making the young boy’s heart flutter in his chest uncontrollably.

 

“See you,” he mutters and then, he’s out.

 

 

 

 

 

He comes back home from school completely exhausted, but somehow content. Probably after talking with Eliott face to face, alone. He was elated after he left this classroom, which was really dangerous, because he shouldn’t get attached to this man.

 

He definitely shouldn’t think of him in the ways he does and he shouldn’t somehow count on something to happen between them. But he couldn’t stop. It was inevitable. When you have a teacher like that it’s not like you’d mind if he bent you over your desk and fuck you senseless. Lucas wouldn’t mind too, even though he’s fucking scared.

 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay alone with his thoughts, because as soon as he passes the threshold to their house, Mika jumps at him with full force, making him stumble back and hit his head on the nearest wall in the process.

 

“Mika, what the fuck?” He groans, feeling the sharp pain spread all over the back of his head before pushing the older guy off himself.

 

“Kitten! I’ve missed you!”

 

Well, when Mika was this affectionate and nice it usually meant he wanted something Lucas wouldn’t like. That’s why he groans once more, knowing that this won’t be an easy conversation.

 

“What do you want? We might just get it over with,” he mutters, taking off his jacket and toeing off his sneakers. He goes to the kitchen and is immediately struck by a whole batch of chicken casserole on the stove, which makes him think that if Mika wants something that requires cooking than he better prepare himself for what’s about to come.

 

“Well, I just wanted to apologize for excess noise tonight. I’m having a guy over, there is something between us and we might end up in bed, so that’s just it,” the man mutters quickly, but Lucas isn’t convinced. It can’t be it. There is a fucking casserole, no way that’s it.

 

“But you cooked?”

 

“Yeah, he’s loud, so I’m really sorry in advance. Help yourself, by the way,” Mika gestures towards the warm dish and Lucas’ thoughts fly out of the window as he breathes in the heavenly smell.

 

However, that palatable casserole doesn’t make up for a whole night full of screaming. Lucas doesn’t blink an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dearest people! Exams are finished and now I’m back to writing. You can expect a lot of one shots, especially the smutty ones if you want (by the way you can check out the new one, it’s called “everything’s rose now”) and this fic is reactivated. Definitely one chapter a week, maybe more if I feel like it. 
> 
> Please, give me your feedback and be sure to check out on my other works ;) 
> 
> Btw, what do you think of Eliott by now? And Lucas? Feedback pls pretty people <3 
> 
> Anyway, love you and hope you have a great day!

"Lucas, you haven't slept with anyone, even though you're fucking seventeen. What are you? A pussy or what? We need to find you someone to get laid. I don't want my best friend missing out on the good things," Arthur pats his back, making him choke on his beer.

 

They are not on a party, but they are having some kind of pre-drink and he's so fucking uncomfortable now that the main subject of their conversation shifted to him. He knows he cannot utter a word about being interested in their new Literature teacher, hell, he can't even utter a word about being gay. They wouldn't accept him.

 

"I'm not missing out. I just— I don't feel ready, guys. Leave it alone, please. When I lose my virginity, I'll be sure to get back to you," he tries to make it into a joke, but the glances he receives are not convinced.

 

"No, Lucas, you have to know that not having sex for too long can actually increase the risk of testicular cancer! You need to get laid, boy," Basile jumps out and all of them roll their eyes. "But I'm serious!"

 

Arthur sighs before he pulls out his phone to check if that information is even legit. He puffs out a breath when he sees the results.

 

"Hate to bring this to you, man, but he's actually right," the blonde boy mutters, grimacing at a probably graphic image of such cancer. He doesn't even want to imagine such thing. "You need to get laid, Lucas. This doesn't look good."

 

"Ugh, fuck you guys. You really aren't helping," he downs his beer, running a hand through his messy hair, trying to tame it somehow. "Stay out of my pants, okay? It's my business and I don't want to just fuck some chick on a party."

 

"Right, because you're so fucking romantic. Lucas, it's all bullshit. We know you're the least romantic person in this universe, you don't want to wait for a serious relationship. That's just a bullshit excuse," Yann mutters, clearly irritated, however Lucas doesn't pick up on it. He doesn't need another fight with his best friend. "At least maybe you'd inform us if there was someone you like? After all, we have new people coming in."

 

He knows that if he doesn't answer that question all the boys won't stop pestering him about it, because they'll make up some story in their mind about him falling in love.

 

"Yeah, I do like someone," he decides not to lie, but he doesn't settle on telling them who it is. "She's older, hot and everyone thinks she's a bitch, when she's actually really nice. I don't think it's gonna work, though, because she's in a relationship."

 

"Fuck, man. That's harsh. You won't tell us who she is, will you?" Basile states the facts, pouring all of them shots, so they could destress and somehow, Lucas is thankful for this gesture, because he knows that the other two boys were mad already.

 

"Nope. But I'll tell you soon, I promise. If something will come out of it," he chuckles before downing the shot and taking a PS4 controller into his hands, starting a new game with Yann.

 

"Dude, something will definitely come out of it. I mean, look at you. You're a magnet for girls," Arthur mutters, looking at his best friend with unreadable expression.

 

"Oh, shut up," he groans as Yann is starting to kick his ass at Fifa and he exclaims loudly as he scores his first goal, after like an hour of playing together. "I'm not a magnet for girls."

 

"You are. If you ask first years about what boys they are talking about it's you and Eliott Demaury, the new Literature teacher," Arthur replies again, his gaze showing complete resignation.

 

"Hell yes, the new Literature teacher is so hot that if he made a move on me, I'd seriously turn all gay for him. Imagine having sex with him. I mean, he's a Greek god," Basile says, losing himself in his fantasies.

 

"Basile, stop giving me the gay vibe and come help Lucas play, because he's shit," Yann orders and the curry haired boy comes up to Lucas, taking a controller out of his hands, sitting on the sofa and stretching out. "But I know what you mean. The guy is a serious prick, but he's hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

 

"He does," responds Lucas plainly, trying to sound as unbothered as possible, while scrapes of jealousy collect in his stomach. "By the way, did you know that he's only twenty five?"

 

"Dude? Only? That's like, eight years older than us," Arthur snorts, taking another sip of his beer and applauding Basile who wins another round.

 

"So what? I know married people, who have an eight year age gap between them," Lucas shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Who?"

 

"My parents."

 

"Okay, but look how that turned out," Basile deadpans, making an irritated feeling ignite in Lucas' stomach, because what the fuck? They were supposed to be his friends and not his psychologists.

 

Some people don't know that being friends with other people doesn't necessarily mean having to help them with their problems. Like, sometimes friends need someone to stick with them and tell them what they need to hear and not what they should do.

 

"Fuck you, guys. Really," he mutters and heads to the kitchen to fetch more vodka. He needs to get more drunk if he wants to live through this hell. He doesn't understand how and why his relationship with his best friends turned into an obligation.

 

"Hey, Lucas! I'm sorry!" Basile yells from his place on the couch and Lucas shows him his middle finger as he heads toward the other room. He needs some time away from this people, because he honestly cannot keep up with them now.

 

The night ends with uncomfortable tension as Yann, Arthur and Basile leave his house.

 

 

 

 

Next day he's really not in the mood for anything, he has more pent up anger than ever after the previous talk with the guys about his parents and he certainly isn't ready for the biology exam he has that day. He's irritated, absent-minded and the only thing he can think about is the plush comfort of his warm bed at home.

 

And Eliott.

 

He remembers that he should text him if he wants to meet up for their supposed session of French and as much as he doesn't want to learn with this guy, he knows it's the only way to really get to know him, understand him and maybe hit on him, if he wants to.

 

That's why Lucas pulls out the phone that was tucked into his back pocket and scrolls through his contacts, seeking the one with bolded Eliott Demaury on it. As soon as he finds it, he presses text on it and ponders about what to write to the guy.

 

Should he start off formally? After all, this man is still his teacher. But then, he told Lucas that he could call him Eliott, which means that they aren't on formal grounds?

 

Ugh, too much thoughts floods Lucas' mind and his phone slips out of his hand, making him stumble his fingers through the keyboard and, of course, he sends Eliott one letter 'K'.

 

Fuck, that's his luck. Now he has to write something.

 

Lucas: K

 

Lucas: I meant to write 'hi', but my phone slipped. Sorry :(

 

Lucas thinks he has at least a few minutes to turn off his phone, block it and throw it to the nearest river, so he never has to see the awkwardness of their first conversation. Unfortunately for him, the reply comes way too fast.

 

Eliott: Haha, don't worry. I gather you want to meet up then? Maybe tomorrow night, my place?

 

Fuck. He would visit Eliott Demaury in his apartment? He definitely wouldn't be able to control himself in the peacefulness of the older man's house. He would jump him eventually and that would lead to him being kicked out of school for crossing fucking boundaries.

 

Then maybe his house? No, that's also a big, fat no, because spending time with a teacher in a room which reeks of come and sweat after hours spent in his bed, jerking off to the image of Eliott Demaury. Sitting outside wouldn't be possible, because Mika, Manon and Lisa are always home, which means no privacy.

 

Public restaurant is also a no, because it's too loud, too bright and has too much people to focus on something as boring as French Literature.

 

So maybe Eliott's house isn't a bad idea? The only thing is to control himself and everything will be alright. After all, even if he jumped the man, he isn't sure he'd proceed to anything more than a kiss, because even though he dreams of Eliott inside him, he's also petrified of it.

 

Lucas: Yours it is, then. What time?

 

Eliott: When you finish school? I can drive us, you won't have to take the bus. I don't live close to school

 

Lucas: Sure. I finish at 15. Is that good?

 

Eliott: Perfect :) See you tomorrow

 

And he's fucked, literally. He knows he is, because that's going to be one hell of a quest to keep his hands off the hottest man he has ever seen.

 

 

 

 

 

Making excuses for the boys as to why he couldn't hang out with them and play Fifa was hell. He couldn't come up with anything, but fortunately Yann understood that he had somewhere else to be right now and made Basile and Arthur chill out a bit.

 

That's how he ends up on the school's parking lot, propped up against the wall behind him, watching cute cats on his Instagram account. He doesn't register when there's another body against his, watching what he does on his phone.

 

"That one's cute," he hears the manly, raspy voice near his ear and his breath hitches. He turns off his phone and hides it before looking up at Eliott.

 

"Fuck, you scared me," he mutters, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention. Want to get out of here?" Eliott asks, his crinkling smile is on and the only thing Lucas can do is nod softly. "Good, me too. This day was exhausting! I had a student in Terminale, who didn't differentiate Greek tragedy from comedy. It's the biggest shock of my life. How do people do that?"

 

"Are bad at French?" Lucas asks, humor spicing up his tone as they walk over to what seems like a huge, black Audi and Lucas is dumbfounded. With a normal teacher pension Eliott wouldn't be able to afford something like that.

 

"No, I mean, be in complete negligence of your surroundings. Tragedy and comedy are two separate directions in making films or writing books. For Christ's sake, have they never seen Hungover and Titanic? Are these two films the same genre?" The older man opens his car, motioning for Lucas to get in and he does so, without question. Moreover, he laughs, because worked up Eliott is cute. "What?"

 

"Nothing, it's just... funny," Lucas chuckles again, fasting his seatbelt as Eliott turns on the engine before carefully moving from his parking space.

 

"My passion is funny to you?" The older brunette asks indignantly, right hand clutching at his heart in mock surprise. "And here I thought that I liked you. Must be wrong, then."

 

"Oh really?" Lucas jokes, running a hand through his hair. He doesn't miss the lingering stare Eliott sends him, when he does so. "No, frankly speaking, some of the people inside this building are so fucking stupid it hurts."

 

"Agreed. I don't understand why you say you need tutoring, you're doing good in my class," Eliott scratches the small stubble on his chin, making Lucas want to bite it, feel it chaff his soft, milky skin.

 

"I want to apply for Cambridge next year, so my BACs have to be perfect. If I can improve my French, then I will do anything in my power to do so. You seem like you know what you're doing, so I guess I trust you enough to guide me through this," Lucas explains, turning his gaze from Eliott, not wanting to see the reaction he got out of the man. Instead, he focuses on the view outside.

 

It's a beautiful weather for autumn. Colorful leaves lay on the pavements. Lovers kiss in the glow of setting sun, kids run back and forth to their parents and elders enjoy their peaceful walk around the neighborhood. He doesn't know how long he stares at the people around them before he hears his teacher clear his throat and start speaking again.

 

"I'm flattered. I'll do everything in my power to help you, Lucas Lallemant. You have my word."

 

"Is that a promise?"

 

"An oath."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long. hope you’ll like it ;) 
> 
> btw check out my friend @lucasdemaury, she writes smut and she’s also working on a fanfic, which will be posted soon

Lucas enters the elevator with some kind of anticipation around them. He's quite curious as to how Eliott lives. Where he works, where he dines and where he sleeps. He gets flustered at the image of sleeping Eliott popping in his mind. The defined abs of his abdomen, veins running up the t-shirt, hair even messier than usual. It all makes the blood in his system start to travel south and he has to think very hard about Basile kissing with tongue to kill his precipitous arousal.

 

They get out at the fifth floor, the older man leading them to the first door on their right. He pulls out his set of keys and opens them swiftly, letting Lucas in first. The younger adolescent is instantly baffled with how expensive everything looks. The antechamber alone probably costs much more than his rent. Fuck, it definitely costs like ten times that. It's mind boggling as to the fact that the brunette currently standing behind him is a teacher and his wage certainly isn't above the normal level. He's twenty five, for fuck's sake.

 

"Make yourself at home," Eliott gestures to the spacious, sophisticatedly arranged living room as if to say that that's where they're going to sit for the rest of the afternoon. "Do you want tea or coffee? Or maybe you want some juice? I'd propose a beer, but I gather you aren't an adult and I shouldn't—"

 

"Oh, don't be a man of such high morals. I'd love a beer, actually. Could be good for loosening my tongue up a little," Lucas sends him a wink and he knows he won as Eliott gulps down, recoiling from Lucas' intent gaze and he wordlessly nods, heading quickly to the kitchen. In no time he's back with two beers.

 

"If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to murder you, okay?" Eliott asks, seriousness flashing over his tone. "I'm only allowing this, because I know that beer or weed definitely helps with interpretation."

 

"You bet your ass it does. I won't be able to enumerate all the times that I wrote an essay for French while using something," Lucas chuckles, wriggling his eyebrows at Eliott. "You don't smoke, do you?"

 

"Lucas, please don't be naive. I'm an artist, I love poetry and I'm a French Literature teacher. This house is stashed full of weed," Eliott says, not a hint of playfulness in his tone and it gets Lucas thinking. He contemplates how it'd feel. Before he can propose anything, Eliott beats him to it. "Want to see a trick?"

 

"Sure," Lucas nods, suddenly more curious and focused. He sees the older man put the bottle cap against his teeth and he immediately goes into a panic mode. "Eliott, what the fuck? No—"

 

Before he can end his sentence, the brunette standing in front of him pops the beer open, smiling widely and handing it to the younger boy, who stands there dumbfounded again.

 

"How did you do that?" He questions.

 

"College taught me a lot of things," Eliott winks and pops the beer open for himself the same way. Then, they decide to get started, but before they do, Eliott puts on a vinyl with some comforting, chill music and opens a window. After he does so, he rummages through his bookshelf and pulls out a dusty book Lucas can't quite decipher the name of.

 

In no time, he sits next to Lucas and pushes the book inside his hands. Lucas almost groans at what it is, "You need to read this for our next meeting, which is next week. Is that okay?"

 

"Yeah. But Madame Bovary? Why it's so important? We've already read it, like, five times," Lucas complains.

 

"That's exactly why you need to read it for the sixth time. French people are obsessed over this book, it's almost always on exams and you need to know it by heart. I don't know anything about your works, yet, so I need you to read this and we can interpret this next week. It won't be long, I promise," Eliott chuckles at Lucas' baffled face and pats his back. The sensation that he suddenly is engulfed with, makes his toes curl.

 

"So what are we doing today?" Lucas asks cockily, trying to somehow ease up the tension in his back after being touched by his current crush.

 

Fuck, he behaves like a teenage fangirl. Who the fuck has crushes on their teachers? It's so cliche. He shouldn't even think anything of it, because it won't ever happen. They are not in a movie, they are not in a book — the real world has rules and one of them is that falling in love is never easy.

 

"Today I want to end Romeo and Juliet with you. I mean, I know that in class we've already done the most important part, which is the conflict. But right now, I want to discuss the effect of Shakespeare's tragedy on our world and for that, we're watching a film," Eliott stands up once again, going over to his huge plasma and he seeks something in the drawers underneath the TV, making Lucas whine. "What again?"

 

"Nothing, I don't like romance movies."

 

"Really? Actually, those are my favorite ones. But not the contemporary shit. I mostly prefer the all time classics, like The Notebook, Notting Hill, Pretty Woman," Eliott turns around, looking at him with a cheeky grin, making the boy's insides churn.

 

"Fuck, who are you?" Lucas asks the rhetoric question and before Eliott tries to even answer it, he interrupts him. "I mean, you're twenty five. I thought men in their twenties want to drink beer, get high and get laid. You, however, seem to be all over romance."

 

"Life without romance would suck," Eliott provides an answer, ceasing to look for the video to put on. He sits in front of the younger adolescent, cross-legged and looks at him as if he wanted to peek into his soul. "I don't know why, but I can't even begin to imagine live the life of my friends. I don't want to be some douchebag, who fucks girls and boys every night and get nothing of it. I want a serious relationship and I want to show the person I love that I adore them. Plus, there isn't a better way to spice things up with a little bit of romance."

 

Them? Them!? Is he fucking bisexual? Is this the best day in Lucas' life? Fuck, he's so ready to die right now.

 

"Oh really?" Lucas mutters, barely above a whisper to contain the waver in his tone.

 

"Really. For instance, women fall apart when men are romantic. You won't understand how much good sex I got after paying for dinner in a fancy restaurant or holding the door for her. And yes, I know that I just contradicted myself, but believe me, everyone has a bad time in their life and during mine I've come to realize that I do want a proper relationship with someone. I want to get married, have kids, bring flowers every Friday home and make love passionately under the stars. I want to propose in a place that's meaningful for both of us and, as cliche as that sounds, I want to spend my whole life with the person that I choose."

 

"Wow, you're really the perfect man," Lucas almost purrs at the sight of the older man chuckling, and soon, crimson blush coats his cheeks, causing the young boy to practically melt then and there. How this man can simultaneously seem intimidating and so fucking cute. "Do you think you've found someone with whom you'd like to spend your entire life?"

 

"Not yet," Eliott replies, taking a swig of his beer, his eyes never leaving Lucas' body. "And you? Did you find someone you're interested in? Should be easy, with all the parties that you all now have."

 

"Nah, not that easy," Lucas huffs out a laugh, running his hand through hair, a gesture that's distinctly tracked by the older man's stormy eyes. "I don't know, my friends are forcing me into some sort of situation that I don't want to get. I mean, I understand that they're worried about me and that I've never been with anyone—"

 

"You've never been with anyone?" He's interrupted by the taller brunette's inquiry, which helps a blush kiss his cheeks.

 

"No. I've never found anyone interesting enough for me, why are you asking?"

 

"I'm just— I'm surprised. I lost virginity, like, when I was fifteen," he sighs and covers his face with his hands before groaning loudly. "Fuck, sorry. I'm not supposed to say things like that. We're not supposed to talk about these things. But somehow I just have this feeling like I can say everything to you and I— I'm sorry if I'm crossing a boundary—"

 

"You're not, it's alright. I like the relationship between us. I don't mind," Lucas chuckles to ease the sudden tension and it seems to do its work, because Eliott graces him with a beaming smile.

 

"Great. I'm sorry, but I've never met a person that makes me want to be so... open," Lucas just nods, taking a sip of his beer. "By the way, the school can't know about this. I know I've already told you that about a million times, but fraternizing with students is clearly prohibited, so we really have to keep this a secret. I can't lose my job."

 

"Okay, I understand. No one will know anything, I promise," Lucas makes sure to send the older man the most sincere smile he has ever seen. "But I really think we should get started, otherwise I might not pass French."

 

"Dumbass, you will pass French. Our main concern is the BAC," Eliott stands up again and turns on his TV before playing the film he was previously talking about.

 

It's an adaptation of the novel by Baz Luhrmann, with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes, and fuck him if Lucas isn't on the verge of tears by the end of this beautiful masterpiece. If Eliott noticed it, he doesn't say anything and the young adolescent is eternally grateful.

 

After it ends, they talk. They talk for hours about the emotions, if the whole adaptation is consistent with the original and why. Lucas feels somehow stupid answering Eliott's questions, however the older man seems to be quite content with his answers, so he doesn't question his judgement.

 

It's peculiar how quickly the evening passes, because suddenly they find themselves sprawled all over the older man's couch, their limbs somehow tangled, bottles of beer emptied on the coffee table. Eliott busies himself with rolling a cigarette for himself, because apparently, he's a smoker (and fuck, if that doesn't make all the blood in Lucas' body go south) and Lucas can't stop staring at this beautiful human being.

 

The way his hair's a mess after countless times he's run a hand through it. The way the beginnings of a stubble on Eliott's cheek show in a dim sunlight that's still flowing through the curtains. The way his eyes can change color, depending on the angle in which you look. The way his eyes are crinkling after Lucas says something stupid or funny.

 

He's beautiful. A fucking Greek god.

 

"Aren't your parents worried about why you're not home?" Eliott questions, voice raspy and sending shivers down Lucas' spine as he lights up his perfectly rolled cigarette.

 

"I don't live with my parents," Lucas replies, somehow reserved when topic of the two people, who hurt him the most is being brought up.

 

"May I ask why?"

 

He doesn't know why, because his feelings contradict themselves, but somehow, something pushes him to answer this question. Eliott seems genuine, he's definitely not judging and they've drunk a lot of beer, so his own judgement is clouded. He decides to share a bit of his story.

 

"I don't want to go into the details, but my father left me and my mum, when it turned out that she was mentally ill. She had to go to a mental facility and he went off with some mistress, leaving me enough money to get by myself," Lucas mutters, the previous arousal caused by just watching Eliott completely gone, due to the flashes of brutal images that cross his mind.

 

He reminisces the heavy smell of vodka, harsh stubble and calloused hands. He remembers the bruises on his ribs, his stomach. He can still very vividly hear screams that were coming from their bedroom at night—

 

Stop it before you break down.

 

"Fuck, I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Eliott looks like a distressed puppy, which makes Lucas smile softly in retaliation to ease the tension, even though internally he feels as if he might break. "I'm sorry if I pulled a nerve, I never meant to do that."

 

"No, you're fine. Just please, don't talk to anyone about this, okay?"

 

"Yeah, of course. If you need any help, anytime, I'm here," Eliott smiles gently, his gaze not leaving the younger boy's facial expressions, which makes the small brunette melt completely. He doesn't understand how this man is real. He's beautiful and he's kind.

 

"Thank you," he replies quietly.

 

They stare at each other, both self-conscious all of sudden, and it makes Lucas' heart churn inside. Eliott's looking at him with such gentleness, maybe even fondness and it makes the younger boy want to swoon right then and there.

 

Their staring contest, however, is interrupted by Lucas' phone ringing. It makes him sigh exasperatedly as Eliott motions with his head for him to take this. He doesn't even read the caller ID before he picks up.

 

"What?" He inquires grumpily, running a hand through his hair to remind himself to keep his cool.

 

"Kitten, you really need to get laid. You're so tense recently—"

 

"What the fuck do you want, Mika?"

 

"See what I'm talking about? Anyway, I was just calling to ask you when you're gonna be home. We're making your favorite tonight, with Manon, so we thought it'd be nice to ask," the older adolescent replies, his tone laced with amusement and if he didn't say anything about making Lucas' favorite meal, he would have probably grumbled out an inappropriate response, maybe something like 'fuck you', and stay here forever with Eliott, however he knows that it's late and the older man has probably some plans, he's already overstayed his welcome.

 

"Gonna be there in twenty. Don't eat without me, dicks!" Lucas responds before hanging up and sighing once more. He's snapped out of his thoughts by Eliott's raspy, inquiring tone.

 

"Have to leave already?"

 

Fuck, Lucas wants to stay so bad. He'd stay here, by Eliott me side, for an entire lifetime, however he knows he can't. Firstly, the older brunette certainly doesn't have any romantic feelings towards him. Secondly, his friends and family wouldn't understand. Thirdly, Eliott has a girlfriend.

 

All the more reasons to get up and leave.

 

But he can't.

 

He can't, because Eliott's looking at him with that eyebrow raise, his eyes sparkling with something indecipherable. It's making Lucas' joints turn to jelly and the words die in his throat.

 

"You okay?" Eliott asks and then, there's a big, warm hand on his knee. It certainly doesn't help his case.

 

"Uh, yeah. I need to go— My roommates... Yeah, I need to—"

 

Eliott laughs. The fucker.

 

"Sure, I understand. It's nearing nine, anyway. Do you want me to get you a taxi?"

 

It's a proposition Lucas isn't prepared for, especially not coming from his Literature teacher. He doesn't know what the polite etiquette there is, he's thoroughly confused. However, after a few minutes he decides that it's best to just walk home, even though Eliott lives like thirty minutes from his apartment.

 

"No, thanks. I'll walk, clear my head a bit."

 

"Lucas, you've drunk four beers. You're clearly not sober and I'm not letting you go out in that state. Either you're staying here or I'm hailing you a cab," Eliott states sternly, and embarrassingly, it makes Lucas' dick twitch. Fuck, he'd let this guy manhandle him so much.

 

"Um, you can hail me a cab," Lucas mutters and the older man smiles beamingly before reaching out to the coffee table, where his iPhone laid discarded. "Why do you care, though?"

 

"You're an interesting kid. I like you," Eliott answers honestly, still scrolling through his phone before finally finding the right number and calling it. He quickly orders a taxi and turns his attention to Lucas back again. "I mean, you know Sofiane and he's really protective over you, which means you must really have something in yourself," he scans Lucas' expression thoroughly before saying more. "And I don't understand you. I can't read you. You're not as predictable as most of the people around me and that's surprising. You're surprising. It makes me want to get to know you."

 

No way fucking Eliott Demaury said that. There's just no way. He can't be interested in me. It's just not how the world works.

 

After his confession, Eliott's not able to take his gaze off the younger adolescent, which causes a crimson blush to cover his cheeks. Suddenly, he's self-conscious once again.

 

"Um, sorry— Do you have a toilet?"

 

"I have," Eliott responds with a chuckle, and only then Lucas comprehends how stupid question he asked. He wants to say something, but words die in his throat. However, the older brunette puts him out of his misery. "Down the hall to the left."

 

Lucas nods before he scrambles himself up from the couch and whoa. Those four beers were really too much for tonight. Especially in such inviting presence of his Literature teacher.

 

He quickly heads to the previously mentioned bathroom and splashes his face with cold water. What the fuck was I thinking about coming here? It's the worst idea on the fucking planet. I'm already falling harder for him than it's probably possible.

 

He studies his reflection in the mirror, rearranging some of his spiked up hair to look somehow smoother. His vision is slightly blurry, due to the amount of consumed alcohol, and he normally wouldn't mind, however he does when he cannot get one damn word out of his throat near Eliott. It's unsettling and it's embarrassing.

 

He must lose track of time, because there's a soft knock to the modernly wooden door, "You okay? Your cab is here."

 

Lucas sighs deeply, checks his look in the mirror again before exiting the bathroom, only to be met with a sturdy chest that has a musky scent, which causes the younger's knees to give out. Why am I a fucking failure?

 

"Whoa, maybe it's best if I go with you," Eliott chuckles, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading them to the antechamber. The skin on skin contact, even with their shirts on, makes Lucas lightheaded as he cannot stop thinking about Eliott.

 

Eliott is pressed next to him and he smells so fucking divinely that it's almost heart-stopping. It should be illegal.

 

"No, I think I'm going to be okay," Lucas forces a smile before getting out of Eliott's grip, which makes his stomach somersault in opposition to the movement. Moreover, Eliott's eyes don't seem as if he believed the younger boy. "Okay, you can walk me downstairs, but you're certainly not getting into a cab with me."

 

"We'll see about that," the older man chuckles while dressing himself in a leather jacket. "If you can make it without tumbling down the stairs yourself than I'm not going with you. Deal?"

 

"Fuck you, four beers is nothing to my ability to hold the drinks."

 

"Whatever you say," Eliott opens the door and lets him out first.

 

Fortunately, he doesn't tumble down the stairs as the older guy thought he would and they both end up outside the block of flats, swaying uncomfortably in front of the cab.

 

"So..."

 

"I'll see you next week?" Eliott proposes, his whole demeanor turning from a confident, flirtatious one to a beaten puppy. How can Lucas say no to that?

 

"Of course. I'll text you," he smiles, and that's the awkward moment. Do they shake hands? Do they hug? Do they kiss cheeks?

 

Lucas is slapped out of his thoughts by two big hands pulling him into a short hug. What the fuck? We definitely didn't drink that much.

 

However, he basks in the hug. Even if it's quick, he takes in how defined Eliott's abs are, how good he smells and how perfect his body is against the older man's one. It's wishful thinking, but he'd kill for a night with him right now.

 

"Okay, bye," Lucas unhooks Eliott's arms from his body before getting into the taxi. They exchange one more gaze at each other and the younger adolescent melts for a thousandth time that night, because there's something in the older man's eyes and he knows he cannot he that imbecilic to mistake this look for something else. There's longing.

 

When the taxi arrives at his gate and he scrambles to get his wallet out, he's informed that Eliott has already paid for the ride.

 

Smile doesn't leave his face that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas has never been good with people.

 

He still cannot fully comprehend how he managed to find his pack of friends, and he still cannot comprehend how he ended up in the flat share with three people that now he loves more than his official family. It's a complete enigma for him as he's always been the self-conscious, timid one. Now, however, his timidity has evolved into something resembling confidence, but with none of the real thing beneath it. In simple words, now he's pretending to be someone he isn't and he despises himself for it.

 

His friends don't know he's gay. He's so fucking gay that it's even embarrassing to admit out loud. Furthermore, he doesn't have a penny on him because his so-called father refuses to acknowledge his existence, whereas his mother is in the loony bin. Of course, his friends don't know because they'd definitely leave him if they knew.

 

Love never lasts.

 

It was something his father used to say and he cannot stop remembering it. He's found it so true during the last two years that he doesn't even begin to contradict it. He just believes it, and he tries to somehow convince his friends to stay with him, to never leave him. He would never live through it if Yann were to abandon him the same way his father has. He'd probably crumble inside and it'd break him. That's why he's never telling them about the debts, the guys and thousands of other things.

 

Never.

 

This thought comes into his mind as he is chilling on the couch with Manon, their legs entangled, both of them reading some stupid teenage magazines and voicing out their thoughts on particularly idiotic or infeasible fragments. It was a very pleasant afternoon and Lucas was completely relaxed in the girl's presence, until now.

 

On one hand, he's feeling guilty as fuck for not being candid with his friends that basically mean a life to him, but on the other he knows he wouldn't be accepted, and that what makes his seemingly perfect afternoon a catastrophe.

 

Once he's started thinking about it, he won't stop. About how he's failing everyone he knows, about how fraudulent he is towards his best friends. They'd hate him if they knew. Fuck, he feels his eyes welling up and he cannot cry in front of Manon. She would never let him live it down, she'd want to know what's happening, while he can't tell her.

 

"Hey. I need to go to the bathroom. Be back in a second," he ruffles her hair as he stands up, making the girl poke her tongue at him. They both chuckle at the childishness of it all and just this small detail somehow alleviates his wounded heart. But only a little. He still wants to cry.

 

So he goes to the bathroom and as soon as he shuts the door, he slides down to the cool tile before he's breaking down. He doesn't even know why he started thinking about this all of a sudden, but he did and now he's bound to face the consequences. Tears spill from his eyes, wetting his shaking fingers as he tries to steady his breathing.

 

He knows there will be a moment where he'll have to admit to everything, but he also knows that he must prolong the unawareness of his best friends because he'd literally die without them. He still cries, though. He cries because he cannot he fully honest with people he values the most in his life.

 

There's a buzzing coming from his phone in his back pocket. He quickly moves so that he's able to fish for it. As soon as he has the phone in front of himself, he turns it on, and somehow that one name makes a small smile grace his lips.

 

From Eliott Demaury: Hey, I have this great idea for a lesson with you and I really can't wait to see you next week, so maybe there'd be a chance to meet tomorrow? Hope you have a great day ;)

 

Fuck. Eliott wants to meet him soon. Actually, he wants to meet him as soon as possible. It's fucking impossible.

 

However, the rational train of thought, about Eliott not wanting to do anything with him if he knew, doesn't wipe the small smirk on his lips that appeared there after he received the message.

 

To Eliott Demaury: Yeah, sure. I'm up for meeting tomorrow. Mind telling me what you have in plans?

 

He doesn't even have to wait a minute.

 

From Eliott Demaury: No way. It's a surprise. You'll like it

 

To Eliott Demaury: Oh, are we smoking joints tomorrow? Because honestly, that's the only thing I'd like right now. If you planned on something else, you have to exceed my expectations

 

From Eliott Demaury: Wouldn't worry about that. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 18h30, okay?

 

To Eliott Demaury: Sure thing. See you

 

Even though tears still blemish his cheeks, he smiles beamingly because he's meeting his fucking crush tomorrow and Eliott has a surprise for him. His heart almost leaps out of his chest with how hard it's beating inside.

 

Ugh, I'm such a sucker for this guy it's almost embarrassing.

 

He slowly scrambles up from the cold tile before heading to the washbasin, so he can splash his face with cold water and get rid of any trace of unwanted tears. He cannot wipe that stupid, lovestruck smirk off his face even if he tried, which makes him simultaneously angry and lightheaded.

 

Fuck, why am I falling so hard?

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, so there's another party on Friday and I think it's Chloé's. She's from first year. Lucas, you're the only one who's not in a relationship and has game. Go talk to her, invite us in," Yann pats his back, causing him to choke slightly on his food, especially because they're asking him to hit on a girl.

 

On a girl.

 

Fuck, it must have happened someday, mustn't it?

 

"No, there's no way I'm doing that. I'm not leading a girl on, so you can go to some stupid first year party," Lucas shakes his head, taking another spoonful of his tomato soup, trying to look deeply focused on his task of emptying the bowl, so that they wouldn't interrupt him anymore. No luck there.

 

"But who knows? Maybe she's really charming and you two fall in love? Maybe we're the ones doing you a favor? Come on, Lucas! You're gonna end up alone if you don't find yourself someone right now. There are so much beautiful girls here, and she's one of the most beautiful ones. Go talk to her," Arthur points at him with his fork, trying to prove his point, which makes Lucas roll his eyes.

 

"But wait. I heard from Daphné that she's really clingy and that she doesn't know what personal space is," Basile starts, earning two scolding stares from Yann and Arthur. "Okay, I didn't say anything."

 

"But that doesn't matter, because when you like a girl, you want her to be a little bit clingy. Seriously, go for it, bro."

 

"Is it about me or is this about you getting into that party?" Lucas questions. He's had enough of the guys constantly trying to get him into some sort of relationship. Why can't people understand that no means no?

 

"It's about both. We all can profit out of this. Lucas, seriously, look at her," Arthur turns his head by brining his head to the brunette's neck. Lucas glances at the dark haired girl, with a mesmerizing smile and sparkling eyes. She really is beautiful, that he can say. However, there's no way he's going to date her.

 

"Okay, she is pretty but—"

 

"No buts! Go to her, right now!" Yann clutches his chair before moving it, so Lucas can step out of his place. He does so reluctantly, knowing that he doesn't have a choice. He has refused to hit on girls too many times and he knows that boys would suspect something if he didn't go to Chloé.

 

"What do I say?"

 

"I don't know, ask her out on a date. She should invite you over for this party," Yann answers and motions with his head towards Chloé as a sign for Lucas to get up and do something about her.

 

The young brunette reluctantly moves from his place before slowly heading to the table where all the girls sat. He sees that he bench next to the dark haired girl is not occupied, so he swiftly moves to sit next to her.

 

She turns her head around and seems genuinely surprised to find him there, so he sends her a gentle smile. There is a lump in his throat that threatens to stay, and it's certainly not the pleasurable one, connected with the butterflies in his stomach. This one is pure fear.

 

"Um, hi," he says and curses himself internally for how weak his voice sounds. He clears his throat, begging every deity to help him do this, because he himself, alone, definitely couldn't.

 

"Hi?" The girl seems confused. Fuck, she definitely thinks I'm weird.

 

"So, I'm Lucas. I'm from second year and I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I can't stop thinking about you. I know I might come as weird right now, however I'd like to ask you out on a date. Again, sorry for being so weird. I'm so fucking stupid—"

 

"I must say, you surprised me," the girl chuckles, her attention completely on him right now. "I have one question, though. You're not one of those creeps?"

 

"No, I'm not," he laughs at the directness of her question. Maybe she won't be too bad to hang out with. "I promise I'm not. So what? You'll go on a date with me?"

 

"Sure. I'll go," she fishes her phone from her bag before handing it to him. "Give me your number and we'll set up a time. By the way, I'm hosting this party next Friday. You can come too if you want."

 

"Wow, thanks for inviting me," he smiles encouragingly, typing his number into the girl's phone before handing it back to her. "Okay, so I'm gonna get going. My friends are waiting for me," he motions towards the table where he previously sat, only to lock gazes with the three guys, who definitely don't know a thing about being inconspicuous. "Fuck, I'm sorry. They're morons."

 

"No problem," Chloé chuckles earnestly, putting a gentle hand on his bicep as if to calm him down. He appreciates the gesture, however it doesn't help the fact that he still wants her affection gone. "I think it's cute. You can tell them to come too. The more the merrier, right?"

 

"Sure," he nods, standing up. "Thanks again. And I guess I'll see you next week?"

 

"You'll see me."

 

 

 

 

 

At 18h30 Lucas is standing outside his apartment, clothed in grey long sleeve, tight denim jeans and his favorite Nike sneakers. It's a bit cold, however he did not think of taking a jacket with himself and he's too lazy to come upstairs to fetch one. Fingers crossed they'll stay inside tonight.

 

Eliott's, apparently, a punctual guy, which definitely scores him some points because conscientious and punctual guys are considered to be more stable. Lucas doesn't know if those are rumors, or a widespread facts, however his first thought of his Literature teacher showing up at the settled time gets him pondering about such fact. He knows he's acting like a teenage girl with a crush, but he cannot stop thinking about such imbecile things considering the older guy. It's like everything Eliott does is perfect.

 

Lucas immediately approaches the black Audi as soon as he sees it before getting in and fastening the seatbelt. Eliott's looking at him, causing a crimson blush to spread high on his cheeks.

 

"What?" He questions, not used to being scrutinized in such way by other people.

 

"No 'hello Eliott'? Or even good evening?" The older man inquires, however a blinding smile gracing his lips reveals that he doesn't mean it literally, that he's just teasing. Somehow, it makes Lucas blush harder.

 

"Hello, Eliott. Why are you staring at me?" He asks and that's the moment his interlocutor flushes bright red. Lucas practically high fives himself internally. Furthermore, he has never seen such endearing thing in his life. Not even when a cute dog licked his whole face and jumped at him a few times just because he provided him with a slice of poultry.

 

"S-Sorry," the taller brunette stutters, quickly turning his gaze away and turning on the engine before leaving Lucas' driveway to head in some unknown direction. It's definitely not a way to his house. Frankly speaking. it's a completely wrong direction to anywhere they normally should go, but Lucas doesn't question it.

 

"Don't be sorry. It's okay," he basks in the older's self-consciousness, not understanding how a guy with such looks can be shy sometimes. It's just not... natural? Men who look like that are supposed to be heartbreakers and fuckboys, not fucking puppies. "Seriously. I mean it," Lucas emphasizes his point because the look on Eliott's face is sheer embarrassment, maybe it's even a little self-deprecating, and no, Lucas can't have that. "You can stare at me as much as you want."

 

That sentence elicits a laugh from the older guy, which calms down Lucas' raging emotions at once. The sound is so beautiful that the young adolescent basks in it, relishes it existence inside his heart.

 

"I shouldn't," Eliott replies, keeping his eyes on the road, when he stops laughing.

 

"Why? You can if you want to. It's human nature to stare," Lucas answers him, running his hand through his messy locks, so that he can focus on anything, completely anything other than Eliott's expression.

 

"I shouldn't because I'm your teacher. We should keep it professional."

 

Lucas almost snorts. Almost. They've been anything but formal the past week. No need to change it now.

 

"Is giving me beer professional? Is cursing next to me professional?" Lucas inquires, and in the corner of his vision he can see Eliott's hands clutching the steering wheel harder. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt? "I don't mean to undermine you, Eliott, but it's not fair to play professional if we're clearly not that when we're with each other," there's a silence, so Lucas decides to take it a little bit further. "That's why you can stare at me," he mutters, almost inaudibly, however Eliott hears it. He chuckles and Lucas considers it another win.

 

"Okay, maybe you do have a point," the older replies before reaching for his phone. He unlocks it, scrolls through something before pressing one key. Immediately, Beyoncé blares through the speakers and Lucas is baffled. "If we're not professional, might as well sing to a fucking Beyoncé."

 

"You're kidding, right?" Lucas asks, mouth ajar in disbelief. This can't be a twenty five year old man, can it?

 

"No," Eliott shakes his head, opening the window and pulling out of his jacket a cigarette. He lights it up before starting to sing along.

 

"gettin' bodied

(If you ready, get it ready) gettin' bodied

(Let's get it and drop it) hey

Give it up for my sister!

All right now

Everybody put your hands together

Do we have any single ladies in the house tonight?"

 

"Fuck! You know all the lyrics!?" Lucas bursts out laughing, watching the older man in awe. He has never seen anything like this in his life. What the actual fuck?

 

"Shut up! The chorus!"

 

"Oh fucking hell!" Lucas doubles with laughter, practically wiping tears out of his eyes.

 

"All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up"

 

Eliott starts making peculiar hand gestures and starts nodding his to the rhythm, looking so invested into the song that Lucas almost pisses himself from how much he's laughing. He doesn't understand what's happening, but he knows he fucking loves to see Eliott this unrestrained.

 

"Oh wait! That's the best part," his teacher turns up the volume before practically screaming.

 

"'Cause if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (whoa, oh, oh)

'Cause if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it"

 

"You're actually crazy," Lucas mutters as soon as Eliott turns it down a few octaves, so that they can normally talk inside the little space that the car provides.

 

"You reckon that I'm crazy just because I listen to Beyoncé?" Eliott fakes indignation, his voice high-pitched from all the screaming as he takes a drag out of his cigarette. Lucas loves this, the scent of pungent cologne mixed with cigarettes. He wants it to be all over him, he wants to be fucking marked with it.

 

"I reckon that you're crazy because you yell to it like it's the best thing you've ever heard in your life," Lucas chuckles, putting a hand on his stomach, which hurts from all the incessant laughter.

 

"Fuck you! Beyoncé is the fucking queen and don't you dare to say otherwise!"

 

"How are you my teacher?"

 

"Are you questioning my teaching skills?"

 

"After what I've seen, yeah."

 

"Jesus Christ, you're so rude," Eliott shakes his head before bursting out laughing once more and then, he pats Lucas' knee.

 

Just this contact causes Lucas to halt all his actions and burrow his self back into the leather seat. It's like an electric current runs through him as Eliott touches him, and the older man's hand lingers for half a second. It's almost imperceptible from the outside, but Lucas notices. He does, and it gets blood in him running.

 

Fuck, he needs to take his mind of this, otherwise this is going to be much more awkward.

 

"Um, excuse you, I'm not rude. You're just incredibly cheesy," Lucas states, basking in how Eliott's eyes crinkled when he smiled like that.

 

"I like it when you call me on my shit," the older man mutters, visibly uneasy with telling such things, however his smile still hasn't subsided. "Really. No one has ever done that for me."

 

"I don't believe that. What about your parents?" 

 

"They don't care," Eliott shakes his head dismissively, which should suggest Lucas not to push the subject, however the adolescent has always been a nosy shit, so he doesn't stop with questions.

 

"How so?"

 

"Ah, let's say they left me at my sixteen alone to manage myself and they didn't prepare me for it. One day they came from work and decided to leave me, and said that it's because I had education and friends here, which is complete bullshit. I was ready to throw everything away to go with them. That's why after all these years their opinion means shit to me and they don't even care to express it, so I'm glad that we don't stand in each other's way."

 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Lucas manages to say, kind of regretting that he pursued this conversation.

 

"You have nothing to apologize about. I know that you have a tough relationship with your parents too," Eliott mutters before turning left into some unknown to Lucas' alley.

 

They stop after five minutes or so, in front of a gated entrance to some park. It's getting darker outside and the place eerily silent. It causes goosebumps to erupt on Lucas' forearms as they exit the car, which his older companion quickly recognizes and puts something warm around the younger boy. After a moment, Lucas starts comprehending what it is and why it smells so good.

 

"Don't give me your jacket, you're gonna be cold," the small brunette starts taking off too big for him brown jacket, however gentle hands are placed on his shoulders,  holding the material down, so Lucas won't be able to strip of it.

 

"Keep it, seriously. I'm taking you for a walk and we're going to be here for a while. Plus, I'm crymophilic," Eliott flashes him a quick smile before walking over to the gate and pulling out a bobby pin from his back pocket.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting inside," Eliott chuckles incredulously probably at his stupidity, making him blush furiously.

 

"Is it legal?"

 

"It's legal until we get caught," the older man provides an answer, which unsettles Lucas even more. However, Eliott looks like he knows what he's doing, so he doesn't question it, tries to stay indifferent and to stop showing his emotions so easily. However, it's not so simple, when his teacher apparently has superpowers. "Hey, don't stress over it. I've been coming here all the time and no one has ever done anything about it. We're safe. You're safe with me, okay?"

 

Lucas takes a deep breath, "Yeah. Okay."

 

"You coming?" Eliott wiggles his eyebrows as the gate pops open.

 

"I'm coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead people. you've been warned. 
> 
> I am sorry for not updating frequently, but I am swarmed with work and I barely had time to write anything. Moreover, I had writer's block and I couldn't come up with plot for this one. I hope you'll be pleased, though. Tell me in the comments, please, I love reading your comments <33
> 
> Btw, check out this cool fic that I have on lucasdemaury account that's called je ne t'aime plus. I promise the boys will be together eventually!
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll like it!

At first, they stroll around the park mindlessly. Lucas is baffled, maybe even a little bewildered at the idea of spending time with someone he barely knows inside an abandoned park. He doesn’t let it show, though. He keeps the corners of his mouth up in an attempt of a faux smile. Eliott, however, is a whole another story. He has a beaming smile gracing his face, his eyes crinkled— he looks happy here and Lucas would kill to know how much this place means for him, why is he of all people here.

 

So he asks, because he has absolutely no chill.

 

“Why did you take me here?” He enquires, tilting his head up to see if the expression Eliott wears now changes, even if just for a second. It doesn’t, the older man is still content.

 

“To show you something that I did in high school. I know it’s eerie that a teacher drags you to some weird forest at night, but you have to trust me that it’ll be good,” Eliott replies and huffs out a laugh at Lucas’ perplexing that immediately calms him. Their hands brush against one another as they walk.

 

“Jesus Christ, it was a weird high school, then. I don’t understand how can someone do a project here,” the smaller boy shakes his head, incomprehension building and building inside him. He feels uneasy again, still not knowing what’s he doing here, but the now steady brush of Eliott’s hand against his is comforting. If only he could intertwine their fingers, he’d be in heaven.

 

“I mean, it was my idea. I feel connected to this place. I spend my time here, when I want to be alone and when I need some peace and quiet from all that turmoil outside.”

 

“You take people to your alone place?” Lucas furrows his brows and the question dims Eliott’s smile, his features are more serious now as he gazes down at the adolescent.

 

“Only you.”

 

Lucas’ heart stops pumping blood at that statement and probably his astonishment shows in his eyes, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care, because Eliott surely must have meant something by saying this. The fact makes his skin tingle and the smile on his face grow.

 

“So… Um- What was the project about?” Lucas asks, desperate to keep up some sort of conversation between the two of them. Eliott chuckles under his nose, glancing quickly at the ground and then back at the younger boy.

 

“It was called Polaris. I’ve never gathered the funds for it, so it wasn’t really finished. It was a story about two characters and a tunnel. One person was a guy and the other one was not specified. It could be a guy, a girl or a creature. We don’t really know, because that character didn’t really get out of the tunnel, because they were too afraid of the light. So then, they met the hero, who was afraid of the dark. The problem is that they couldn’t actually meet— they were both afraid of each other’s world. So they were talking at the border, without seeing each other. They ended up chatting everyday, they got to know each other and in the end, they fell in love, while they have never seen one another. They only could see the other person if one of them overcame their fear and dared to go into the world of the other one,” Eliott explains.

 

The plot leaves Lucas curious. He comprehends the concept, however he still doesn’t understand why he’s here. He doubts that Eliott would insinuate something more, maybe even his feelings so vividly. But it feels like he’s telling Lucas something through the whole storyline and even though, the adolescent doesn’t want to get his hopes up— he does, because it surely must have meant something.

 

He feels like he needs to say something.

 

“Why the other one’s sex is not known?” As soon as the question leaves his mouth, he internally scolds himself for his lack of sensitivity. He doesn’t know if Eliott meant something by that, or he simply decided that it’d be more mysterious to leave that detail out.

 

“Well… I’m pansexual and this story was very close to my heart. I actually visualised myself as that guy and it didn’t matter to me who it’d be at the end of that tunnel,” the older man responds, a little bit amused at that question, however Lucas doesn’t notice as he’s more focused on the word _pansexual_.

 

Fuck.

 

Eliott’s pansexual. So maybe he does have a chance.

 

“Are you okay? You’ve gone all silent on me,” his teacher’s hand is suddenly on his shoulder, gentle and warm, and Lucas feels that he literally might swoon. He might swoon because it’s Eliott and he’s fucking overwhelmed by anything that man does. It’s maddening.

 

“I— I’m okay,” he answers, looking up into those starry eyes that stare right back at him and something unspoken is exchanged between them. It instantaneously makes the adolescent relax, as if the whole tension he held that night suddenly evaporated into thin air. Eliott’s hands stays on his shoulder for a second and he squeezes delicately, wanting to ascertain that Lucas is, in fact, okay.

 

“I wanted— No, I needed to take you here, because you’re that other person to complete this story,” Eliott murmurs, his voice barely audible, but Lucas hears him perfectly and he freezes. However, before he can do something, the older’s hand disappears and the warmth of his body starts becoming distant as Eliott begins to walk backwards towards… a huge tunnel. “There it is,” he exclaims and smiles so blindingly that the smaller brunette asks himself if he hasn’t fallen for him already. “Come on! Come here,” Eliott extends his hand and who’s Lucas to deny him the pleasure. The older tugs at his hand and then, they’re running frivolously towards that tunnel.

 

As soon as they’re inside, Lucas revolves around himself and takes in all the murals, the graffiti left by people who’s been there before them— he appreciates the grimness of this place. It’s impressive in its terror. He suddenly feels a wave of relief clash all over him as he’d never wander here himself. He’s glad Eliott stands there next to him.

 

“Do you like it? Or are you scared?” Eliott teases, walking away and propping himself on the column that supports the bridge above them. Lucas’ mouth’s ajar in faux indignation as he follows his interlocutor slowly, putting all his grace in every step.

 

“I do like it, for your information, and I’m not scared,” he replies, stopping for a short moment to ponder if it’s too early to say what he feels as if he needs to say. When he decides to go at it, he stands directly in front of Eliott. “Not with you here. I’m not scared with you."

 

Eliott’s mouth falls agape at the statement— all playfulness suddenly gone and replaced with something Lucas doesn’t recognise. The older’s eyes darken, he gulps nervously as soon as he closes his lips, and then he reaches his right hand out towards Lucas. The latter takes it and he beams as Eliott intertwines their fingers together, squeezing lightly.

 

“You can’t tell anyone about this. Not a soul, okay?” His teacher enquires, his expression as serious as it gets, which signalises that he’s not joking around.

 

Lucas nods, “Of course.”

 

“Yeah?” Eliott cocks an eyebrow, questioning.

 

“Yeah. I promise,” the adolescent answers and he’s immediately pulled forward, chest flush with Eliott’s. The older’s breath fans his lips and he loses himself in the feeling for a minute. There are suddenly two wide hands at his lower back.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful. I couldn’t bear it, when I first saw you in my class. I nearly lost it,” Eliott whispers, his hands gripping the younger even more tightly, pushing him more closely to his body. “You have no idea what you do to me, baby.”

 

And fuck.

 

Baby. _Baby_. Lucas’ heart is doing somersaults and he cannot stop the grin that spreads on his face involuntarily. He had dreamed of being called _baby_ by Eliott. It’s unreal— he cannot comprehend how is it not a dream?

 

“Kiss me, Eliott, kiss me,” he demands, frightened that somehow he’ll wake up, or he’ll snap out of his daze and he will never get to experience the other’s lips on his.

 

Fortunately, his wish is fulfilled as Eliott immediately plants his mouth on Lucas’, their bodies connected at every point as the adolescent wraps his arms around his teacher’s neck. Eliott devours him, as if he’s the predator and Lucas is his prey. The younger doesn’t have a problem with succumbing completely to his current lover, his mouth falling open when the other’s supple tongue plunges at his lips.

 

Their tongues glide against each other in a perfect timing, both of them moaning into their kiss as electricity shoots up their bodies. There is no fireworks, or stomach drop, but Lucas’ feels as if he’d been starved previously. Starved of Eliott’s lips and touch and of his body. He never wants to be separated from him for more than a second and he makes it his mission to show that with how he clutches at Eliott’s hair, how he holds firmly the older’s face in his hands, his fingers running through the short stubble there, how eagerly he responds to every movement of their lips.

 

When they finally pull apart, just mere millimetres, because they can’t stand the thought of not being near each other, they can’t keep the smiles off their faces. Eliott starts leaving little pecks all over Lucas’ face, smothering the younger with emotion, before they finally connect their lips again and Lucas can breathe again.

 

He feels like he’s underwater, when Eliott’s mouth is not on his.

 

He cannot even estimate how long they spent in that tunnel, wrapped up in each other, kissing with utter abandon until their lips were plump and kiss-bruised and they couldn’t do it any longer. Then, Eliott gently pulls away once again that night, brushes their noses together and inhales Lucas’ scent.

 

“Want to come to mine?” He asks and suddenly, nervousness floods his whole body, because even though he wants Eliott (who wouldn’t want him, the guy looks like a Greek god)— he’s scared. He needs to trust in someone before he lets them see him at the most vulnerable. If sex is the only thing Eliott wants from him, he has to make sure of it now and let the other know.

 

“Eliott, I— I’ve never—”

 

The older man scans his face and as soon as he registers what the smaller boy is talking about, his features soften and there’s a fond look in his eyes.

 

“That’s okay. I didn’t mean to imply that. We can do whatever you want when we get there,” Eliott places his hands on Lucas’ cheeks and brushes his thumb against the other’s cheekbone. “What do you say?”

 

“Well, maybe…” Lucas smiles flirtatiously, looking behind from his eyelashes. He sees how it makes his teacher’s gaze darken and how he presses closer.

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Okay, yes,” the boy provides and Eliott chuckles.

 

“You are so easy to convince. I could be a murderer and you could be getting in my trap.”

 

“Are you a murderer?” He asks teasingly, drawling the word in his mouth seductively before biting his lip. Eliott’s smirk disappears and he brushes his thumb over Lucas’ bottom lip.

 

“You’ll just have to trust me on this one, won’t you?”

 

***

 

They stumble into Eliott’s apartment, hands wandering all over each other’s bodies and tongues battling for dominance. Lucas tries to keep up at first, but he easily succumbs seconds into the kiss, content to let the older man lead, as he’s not so fond of it himself. He wants to let Eliott spoil him.

 

Eliott’s mouth leaves his after a few minutes of sloppy kisses and in an instant affixes itself to his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin, which makes the adolescent moan obscenely. He has never been touched like that before, he’s never felt so much before as now, in this moment. Even though they are frantic in their movements, Eliott is gentle with him. He sends him questioning gazes whenever his hands cup his ass, or push their clothed cocks against each other. Lucas feels safe in those moments, he knows that the older will never do something he doesn’t want to.

 

Eliott shuts the door as they toe off their shoes and locks it and then, his hands are on the younger’s body again. He ceases his ministrations concerning Lucas’ neck and presses their lips together once again that night. They lose themselves in the sensation all over again and before the smaller brunette can comprehend what’s happening, there are two hands at the back of his thighs, tapping at them, and Lucas does what his mind tells him to do— he jumps. The older man catches him swiftly and starts heading towards the unknown for Lucas direction, as he’s only been to Eliott’s living room and nowhere further than that.

 

It turns out that the room, where his teacher was going is his bedroom. As soon as they cross the threshold, Eliott shuts those doors too and then, Lucas is being deposited gently onto the immense, king-sized bed standing in the middle of the room. The older man follows immediately after and Lucas spreads his legs absent-mindedly for him to squeeze in between. Eliott doesn’t even question the movement, just catches the younger’s lips in his again and begins sucking, biting at them until they are as plump as they were under that tunnel.

 

Then, he slows down and eventually detaches himself a bit from Lucas, which elicits a whine from the latter and makes him smile, “What do you want, love? We’ll do anything you want.”

 

And sure, Lucas is stressed. After all, it’s the first time he’s ever been with someone that close and he’s frightened to fuck that up. Eliott is clearly experienced, whereas he doesn’t even know where to put his hands while Eliott’s between his legs. However, the older man is so sweet with him, he doesn’t expect anything, and his cock is fucking dying to get out of the pants that are way too tight for how hard he is. He can feel the evidence of Eliott’s arousal against his thigh and he knows that his current lover probably feels the same—as if he was near bursting out of his pants.

 

So he caves.

 

“I mean— I want to. But not all the way. Will that be alright?” Lucas questions, his voice wavering from how nervous and distressed he is. He can’t even fully enunciate his wants. Fuck, he doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Of course that’s alright. It’s even more than alright,” Eliott murmurs, brushing their noses together in a sudden act of affection, which somehow makes Lucas feel more brave and more safe to express his doubts.

 

“I— I don’t know what to do. I need— I need you to show me.”

 

The older man probably sees the turmoil that’s going on inside his head as to what the fuck they’re going to do now and he smoothes his hand across Lucas’ cheek, “Hey, don’t worry. Just relax and lie back. I’ll take care of you.”

 

And Lucas trusts him. Some of the tension inside him evaporates and he breathes out a sigh of relief as delicate lips make their way to Lucas’ throat again and he moans brokenly, when they start to suck. Lips suck at his skin, teeth nip at it and then, tongue flattens over the hickey to make it burn less. The whole idea should be painful, but it’s near the best experience Lucas has ever had. It’s fucking addictive, too.

 

Eliott’s hands wander underneath his T-shirt and before he knows what’s happening, the older man takes it off him before taking off his own piece of clothing. Their mouths connect again, starting with a few short kisses, then escalating to full-on making out with tongue and then, Eliott spreads his legs even more with his knees, which is followed by him grinding on Lucas.

 

The movement elicits sparks in the adolescent’s stomach, making him buck up against his lover in sheer need to get that feeling back. Eliott gracefully obliges, connecting their clothed groins again as he kisses away the sounds Lucas makes. They fall into a steady rhythm after that and the younger boy feels as if he’s on cloud nine with how those sparks make him feel, how the coil in his stomach tightens—and okay, he touched himself countless times, he’s a horny teenager after all, but it was never like this. He has never felt such ecstasy, even though they’ve barely touched each other. He cannot comprehend how he’s supposed to get through other things.

 

When the coil starts tightening and he feels a pleasurable sensation in his groin and upper thighs, he doesn’t have time to estimate how long it takes until he comes, when there’s a wave of ecstasy crashing at him and he climaxes inside his pants, wrapping his legs around Eliott and pulling the older impossibly closer to himself.

 

Eliott grinds on him still, milking him through it, his kisses lazy and sloppy and Lucas would never want anything more in his life before he realises what he’s done. He immediately pulls away from the kisses and starts to apologise.

 

“Oh my god, Eliott, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to— I just—”

 

“Shh,” the older man puts a finger on his lips. His gaze is tender, entranced even, as he places another peck on Lucas’ plump lips. “It’s okay. Just let me clean you up, huh?”

 

“W-What?” Lucas enquires, baffled. What does he mean by that?

 

He blushes crimson, when Eliott pushes up and sits on his haunches as his nimble fingers fumble with Lucas’ belt, which makes him realise what’s going to happen. He gasps in shock, because he’d never think that someone would do this for him, that someone would desire him this much to do that.

 

Eliott takes off his jeans along with boxers and as soon as they’re off him, the older halts in his movements and stares. The intensity of his gaze causes Lucas to flush from head to toe and he’s convinced that he’s never been this embarrassed in his life.

 

Eliott places his wide hands on his inner thighs and slowly moves them to where Lucas is covered in the remnants of his pleasure. The intimacy of this gesture makes the younger gasp, but he’s more confused than anything when Eliott utters the words, “Fuck, baby. You’re so beautiful.”

 

He doesn’t know what makes him say in response, “No one’s ever said that to me.”

 

It makes Eliott look up from where his gaze was directed to the place between Lucas’ legs, to his cock and to his thighs. He looks dumbfounded, completely and utterly engrossed in Lucas. It makes the younger preen, even though he doesn’t understand why.

 

“Well, I’m going to remind you every day, then. And every night. As long as you’ll allow me,” Eliott mutters before he begins kissing a trail from Lucas’ knee to the top of his inner thigh. He takes his time, sucks a hickey here and there, and licks as if he were a cat that demanded attention. When he’s done with one leg, he focuses on the other and the adolescent thinks that he will literally step out of his mind. His cock begins to fill again, hardening slowly in the crook of his hip, still covered in come. He deems the image should be repulsive, but when Eliott looks at him as if he’s sun and moon simultaneously, he considers it again.

 

Eliott doesn’t go straight for his dick. The evidence of Lucas’ previous arousal is spread all over his hips, balls and underbelly, which makes him dip down and taste it on his tongue. He flicks it, drawing patterns with it that the younger’s come made and sucks even more hickeys. Lucas is almost sure that by the time they’ll be done he will be a one, humongous hickey.

 

When he’s done cleaning the dips and pools of the adolescent’s body, he focuses on his cock, which is already standing proudly, red at the tip, begging him for attention. He gives it, slowly engulfing Lucas’ head in his mouth and sucking lightly. The wet heat around the younger causes him to clench his hands in Eliott’s hair tightly, tugging on it and eliciting a pleased hum from the older that makes his dick twitch. Eliott’s eyes snap to watch his reaction and then, he’s suddenly fitting all of Lucas in his mouth, going all the way down until his nose touches the other’s belly.

 

Lucas moans obscenely and bucks his hips up, not able to control his instincts and it makes Eliott tighten his hold on the boy’s hips, fighting his gag reflex. The other immediately acknowledges it and goes into panic mode, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Eliott rolls his eyes in reply, smiling as much as he can when his mouth is around Lucas’ cock, before he pulls up to the tip, swirls his tongue around it, eliciting another cacophony of moans from the smaller brunette, sucks diligently and goes back down, deep-throating him.

 

Spit is leaking everywhere, but it just makes it hotter for Lucas. He focuses on not clenching his eyes from the immense pleasure and on watching the older man, who is giving himself over to please Lucas. The thought makes his toes curl as he feels the upcoming orgasm.

 

He tugs at the unruly strands of Eliott’s hair harder, his legs shaking as the older man works in the earnest now, using as much spit as he can manage and sucking all of the length, even when the tip of Lucas cock touches his throat. It’s unbelievable—the feeling. He cannot comprehend why he hasn’t done it sooner, he could have orgasms like that months ago.

 

He’s not able of forming a coherent sentence to inform his lover that he’ on the brink of climax before he unloads himself as he’s touching the back of Eliott’s throat, which causes the older to instantly pull halfway up, so he couldswallow. Lucas feels inexplicably ashamed for that, for not being able to compose himself and hold it. He’s not able to apologise for that, though, as he’s still coming, his cock just shooting strands of come now.

 

It must have been the longest one of his orgasms by now, because he feels utterly drained by the end of that. Eliott pulls up, licking him clean, and smiles so blindingly at him that the younger almost breaks.

 

“How was that?” He questions, his hands caressing gently the younger’s hips.

 

“That was… otherworldly,” Lucas comments, rolling his eyes to the back of his head and trying to regain his breath. However, as he’s just about to ask about cuddling up together and falling asleep, he feels Eliott’s arousal near his leg and it immediately causes him to open his eyes and say, “We need to take care of you, now.”

 

Eliott only brushes away the hair from Lucas’ forehead before he kisses it, “Love, you don’t have to.”

 

“But I want to,” Lucas replies and his hands move to the older’s belt, undoing it. Then, he wraps his legs around Eliott’s waist and slowly pushes the jeans down with his feet, which makes his lover laugh so freely that he feels his heart warm up. As soon as the jeans are halfway down, Lucas grazes his fingernails over Eliott’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract. “What to you want me to do?”

 

“Can you— Would it be okay if you jerked me off?” Eliott questions, uncertainty lacing his tone. Lucas is so fucking endeared by how the older man is careful with him that he’s not even nervous about it. He nods before wrapping his right hand around Eliott’s member.

 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Lucas whispers into his ear as his lover groans in pleasure, settling himself more steadily above the adolescent on his elbows. “Do you have any lube or anything?”

 

Eliott nods quickly before reaching over to his nightstand and extracting a full bottle of newly bought lube. Lucas narrows his eyes at it, however he takes the bottle into his hands and pours some onto his hand. After that, he wraps it around the older man again, his grip firmer and more confident.

 

He starts at the root of Eliott’s dick and then slowly slides up, getting it completely wet with lube. He circles the tip with his thumb a few times, feeling himself getting hotter as Eliott moans quietly, brokenly into his ear. It feels as if it’s only the two of them in this universe. His left hand adjoins the right and as soon as his right hand reaches the top of Eliott’s cock, his other hand grabs at the root and takes over, sliding up towards the tip. He continues to do this, keeps sliding his hands up and up, and he knows that the older definitely enjoys it if the strain of his hands and his parted mouth is anything to go by.

 

He doesn’t let up, keeps doing it until Eliott is swarmed with pleasure, lost to the sensation already. But as Lucas feels that the older is slowly getting used to the pull, he changes it up, sliding down instead of up. Eliott loses his breath from it, breaks into sweat and his toes curl. Lucas grins at him mischievously, when he realises that he’s able to reduce the older man to such mess, completely dependent on his body.

 

It’s like a continuous in-stroke and after some time Lucas feels Eliott fuck up into it and he lets him. He brings his lover closer with his legs, so their chest are flush and then, he moves his left hand to the older’s balls. He begins playing with them, squeezing them lightly in his hold, scratching gently with his fingernails against them and Eliott’s gone. He knows Eliott’s gone, when he feels his dick twitch in his hold, which causes him to tilt his head up and conjoin their lips in a kiss as his right hand accelerates the tempo of his strokes, knowing that Eliott will come in seconds. He brushes his thumb two times against the slit and gives a few more firm strokes before the older is coming.

 

He grunts into their kiss, a broken sound, and Lucas strokes him through it, wanting to extract every single drop of Eliott’s come out of his dick. He doesn’t stop playing with the balls, he only squeezes them tighter and lets his lover come on both of their bodies.

 

As soon as Eliott’s done, he plops down on the bed beside Lucas and pecks his lips three times. His expression screams sated and the adolescent preens that he could make it good for the older man too. Fuck, this whole thing was addictive.

 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Eliott asks, his voice hoarse and raspy, sending shiver through Lucas’ body.

 

“Oh, really? How so?” Lucas chuckles, moving infeasibly closer to his lover and placing his head on Eliott’s chest. He begins drawing patterns on the older’s arms, he brushes his fingertips against the veins on his hands, he kisses the tattoo on his pec.

 

“You really are. I’m glad I found you,” Eliott kisses the top of his head, smoothing his hands over his back.

 

“I’m glad I found you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas wakes up to two strong arms wrapped around him and a warm breath fanning the back of his neck. He feels smooth skin pressed against his and his legs are entangled with someone else’s, someone larger. He exhales audibly and smiles beamingly as he backs up into the warm body behind him, which makes Eliott groan.

 

“Don’t do that, love. You’ll make me hard again.”

 

And Lucas cannot believe he has that. He has Eliott, the hottest man on the planet, in bed with him, groaning about being way too aroused, because of Lucas’ presence. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. He smirks playfully, bites his lip and strategically backs up his ass to Eliott’s clothed groin, causing the older to moan brokenly.

 

“Well, maybe I want to,” he whispers and then, he can feel the older man’s cock fattening up against him. The arm around his waist brings him back closer before Eliott settles comfortably behind him, so that his half-hard member is in the crevice of Lucas’ ass. His own dick twitches in interest.

 

“I thought I tired you out yesterday,” his lover murmurs, hot breath in the crook of his neck before a kiss is placed there, much to Lucas’ pleasure. He sighs in contentment and presses his eyes even tighter to the older’s groin. He chuckles at his teacher’s statement.

 

“I need a lot more to be exhausted sexually, you might need to prepare little Eliott for that,” he whispers back, his hips grinding back on the older man, his cock hardening at a rampant rate. Eliott grips his hip tightly and begins tugging him back to himself, his dick brushing the most intimate place on Lucas’ body with every grind.

 

“Little Eliott?” The older man laughs, his lips making a trail from the adolescent’s neck to his jaw, nipping lightly at it with his teeth, eliciting a breathy moan out of his lover. As he keeps tugging Lucas back to him, his other hand makes its way towards and into the other’s boxers, gripping his already leaking cock firmly and circling the tip with his thumb, playing with Lucas’ foreskin. “I’m wounded. I thought you told me last night that I’m big.”

 

“You are,” Lucas whines, his eyes closing themselves on their own accord, and his dick begins leaking profoundly, when Eliott’s own catches against his rim, even through the barrier of material separating them. Fuck, what he’d do to feel Eliott there, bare. He can’t stop his wish from slipping out of his sinful lips. “Oh, fuck. Pull my boxers down.”

 

“You sure you want that?” The older questions, his movements slowing down and god, Lucas doesn’t want that. He hastily rids himself of his boxers before he reaches back and pulls the older’s underwear down. Eliott kisses his ear, his shoulder, his jaw before he reaches back to his nightstand and the lube. He pours some over his cock and smears it all over it before pouring another amount onto his hand, which he places around the younger’s member again. “All good?”

 

“Yes. Come on. Do it, I want it,” Lucas gasps, when Eliott puts his wet, thick cock in between his cheeks again, rutting against them in an instant. His hand starts stroking Lucas lazily, in the rhythm of his thrusts, and Lucas is in heaven.

 

When Eliott’s cock catches against his rim again, he whines in pleasure, and imagines what it’d be to have the older man inside him, filling him up completely with his dick. How it’d be to feel them both connected in the most intimate of ways, two lovers devoted to each other in every sense of that word. He would want it slow, but hard—sensual—and he’d cherish every moment Eliott would push inside, making him lose his head all over again.

 

“Shit, you’re so sexy,” Eliott whispers into his ear, biting the lobe gently, thrusting into him harder as his hand works more quickly. He squeezes hard against the root, then pulls at the foreskin and after, he teases the slit only to do it all over again. It’s making Lucas’ mind feel scrambled. He can’t focus on one sensation—there’s too many of them. “You know what I want to do to you? I want to kiss every part of your skin, I want to mark you up all over your body, I want to lick you out and I want to suck you so hard that you’ll come immediately. I want to make you feel so good, baby, so good that you won’t want anyone but me. Only me.”

 

And that’s it for Lucas. He can’t stop the sounds pouring out of his throat even if he tried as he comes all over his lover’s hand, coating it white. Eliott doesn’t stop his strokes, if something, he only clutches Lucas harder, almost as if he were pulling the come out of him. Moreover, Lucas can’t stop coming, everything surrounding him wants him to pump more. Eliott’s ragged breaths in his ear, the feel of his teacher’s cock between his ass cheeks, the hand that never ceases touching him and the warmth of Eliott behind him.

 

After a few more seconds, however, he comes down from his high and slumps back against Eliott, who chuckles at his sudden fatigue. He stops the movement of his hips for a bit and asks, “You okay? May I continue?”

 

The seriousness and pathos of that question, makes him laugh so hard that he shakes from it. He turns his head around and gives Eliott a long and deep kiss that makes the older chase his lips as they’re done, “By all means, help yourself.”

 

Eliott laughs at this, too, but now his hands splay over Lucas’ belly to push him firmly against his dick that definitely needs some more tending to. Lucas is happy to do that for his lover, relaxing completely and becoming pliant in Eliott’s arms.

 

His teacher starts up a new, harsher rhythm Lucas moans because his cock twitches again despite its sensitivity to any incentive right now. He puts his head on Eliott’s shoulder and the taller man immediately catches his lips in a bruising kiss as he moves rapidly, roughly, only to get his fill and Lucas feels just so fucking good that he’s wanted like that. He never wants to get out of this bed, he never wants to stop being so connected with his lover.

 

Lucas starts to moan silently again, because even though he doesn’t think he’ll get hard again, the feeling is pleasurable enough to appreciate it, so he does and he knows that it spurs Eliott on. It only takes a few more rough thrusts for the older to come on his entrance, his cock catching against it one last time as he climaxes.

 

As soon as Eliott is done, there are open mouthed kisses all over his neck, his shoulders, his face. He feels smothered with affection and he doesn’t want it to stop. The older’s hands are gentle against his body, delicately stroking his flesh.

 

“You are so perfect. I can’t believe you’re real,” Eliott groans, his eyes hazy as Lucas looks up at him.

 

“Stop with all that cheesiness,” Lucas murmurs in response, which makes the older smile so blindingly that he just has to kiss him. So he does and he lets himself loose in the sensation before Eliott pulls away way too early. Lucas just pouts his lips and the older giggles.

 

He fucking _giggles_. Lucas’ heart is hurting from having too many feelings.

 

“Want to take a shower?” Eliott cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Fuck, yes. You’ve smeared come all over me,” Lucas jokes and the older man follows suit, leaning down and sweetly kissing the boy again. It seems like he can’t keep his hands and mouth off of Lucas. Not that he minds, he certainly doesn’t mind.

 

“It was you who woke me up grinding on my dick,” Eliott accuses back and Lucas elbows him in the ribs. “Ow! That’s not nice.”

 

“That’s not true. That’s an allegation,” the younger raises his eyebrows in challenge, which makes his lover burst out laughing before he ruffles his hair.

 

“Okay, it’ll be as you said. Now, come on. Shower with me,” Eliott pushes up from his place, gets off the bed and extends a hand towards the younger one. Lucas takes it without a second thought and lets himself be pulled up to a standing position from the bed. He blushes slightly, when Eliott’s gaze wanders towards the lower regions of his body, but he endures it nonetheless as some weird kind of pride surges through him. “You’re gorgeous. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love.”

 

“Stop it,” Lucas murmurs under his nose, his blush deepening.

 

“No! I won’t stop saying it until you believe it,” Eliott replies and intertwines their fingers before hauling both of them towards the bathroom. They enter the room and Lucas is astounded by marble tiles beneath his feet and the spacious, glazed shower ahead of them.

 

“Wow, don’t take this the bad way, but I can’t understand how you have money for such an apartment. You only teach, right?” Lucas enquires, curiously getting the best of him. Eliott doesn’t look affronted at all and that’s a good sign. He only sighs before turning on the water inside the cabin.

 

“I told you already a bit about my parents. They are really rich. They got this apartment for me, when I was still in high school, after they told me they wanted to travel. At first, I despised that place, but then I moved here and I have so many good memories here from that time,” he smiles fondly, looking straight at Lucas. “But yeah, I still teach and as you know that salary wouldn’t let me buy anything from this apartment, so good thing my parents gave it to me,” he stops for a second, probably to ponder about his next words, before continuing. “I mean, I don’t want to teach my whole life. I try to do some art on the side and maybe someone will recognise it for something good.”

 

“I’m sure it’s really good,” Lucas supplies, getting into the showers after Eliott got inside himself. “Would you mind showing it to me sometime?”

 

“Of course not,” the older replies, his lips tilted in a half-smile. “I’ll show you, when we get out of here. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Lucas nods and then cocks an eyebrow. “Are we just going to stand there or will you help me with this?” He motions to his half-hard dick and Eliott tilts his head back from the laughter.

 

“Jesus Christ, Lucas,” he mutters under his nose and shakes his head in playful reprimand. “You’re fucking insatiable.”

 

“What? You’re standing naked in front of me under water and you expect me to not feel anything?” Lucas inquires, his tone betraying the astonishment. “Come on, old man. It won’t satisfy itself. Or are you tired?”

 

“Never,” Eliott whispers and then their lips are connected again.

 

***

 

They lie on Eliott’s couch in the living room, clothed only in boxers to cover their modesty, Lucas’ head on the older man’s thighs. He lies on his stomach, watching some shitty TV show, as Eliott cards his fingers lazily through his hair and Lucas feels like he might fall asleep any second now.

 

They’re so domestic with each other right now. They just sit there, Eliott’s hair caressing his hair and Lucas’ caressing his muscly thighs. They’re not talking, just enjoying each other’s company. It’s the best feeling in the world. Lucas nuzzles his face further into the older’s legs and tries to get himself closer to him.

 

“What did you think when you saw me for the first time?” Questions Lucas, interrupting the comfortable silence that enveloped them.

 

“You remember how I called you out? Because you talked with that friend of yours? You looked like you were about to murder me, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how it’d be to kiss you and to pin you to that desk in my class,” Eliott chuckles fondly, his fingernails scraping Lucas’ hair, which makes him purr and burrow his face further into the older man. “I only asked you to sit in front of the class, so that I wouldn’t focus on you entirely and I barely managed to get through with everything I wanted to do that lesson. You are a menace for my sanity, Lucas Lallemant,” he stops for a bit and the adolescent turns his head from the TV to look at his lover. “And you? What did you think about me?”

 

“Well, there was a rumour going around that we had this new hot literature teacher and I ignored it before coming to your class. Then, when I saw you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he smiles softly at the older, who reciprocates and after that light exchange, he whispers. “You know you’re the first guy that I’ve thought about having sex with? I hadnever been really attached to girls, but I didn’t determine my sexuality, because how could I when I never even had any experience with guys? Then, I saw you and I knew,” he huffs out a laugh. “I’m so gay for you.”

 

Eliott joins him and he leans down to brush their noses together in eskimo kiss, “If it’s any consolation for you, from the minute I saw you, you’ve somehow engraved yourself to my mind. There’s not a minute without you in my brain. You know how arduous that is?”

 

“I can imagine,” Lucas responds and tilts himself up a bit to peck Eliott’s lips before laying back down on his legs, turning himself to his side, so he’s in front of the older’s belly and hugs his waist, burrowing his nose in the soft skin of Eliott’s stomach. His lover cradles him gently against his body and drops a kiss to his hair. “What are we going to do at school?”

 

Eliott sighs, his hands never ceasing to touch him, “We need to keep it lowkey. I will lose my job if someone knew. You’re underage and I’m definitely old enough to know better.”

 

Lucas feels a pang of hurt in his chest at those words. He stops breathing in the older man’s scent and looks up at him, “What do you mean ‘old enough to know better’? Do you regret it?”

 

His teacher acknowledges his distress immediately and puts both of his hands on Lucas’ cheeks to make the younger look him in the eyes, “No, it’s not that. I don’t regret anything that happened yesterday. I’m so happy, Lucas. I think I’m happier than I’ve ever been. But you need to know that world won’t be supportive of this thing that we have between us. They will make up stories, think that I am taking advantage of you and we can’t have that. There are only cons to people knowing about us.”

 

The adolescent gulps audibly, pondering about the situation. What Eliott’s saying is mostly true, even though that France is a rather open-minded country, people don’t always accept a relationship with an age gap. Furthermore, Eliott is still his teacher. He’d lose his job and probably any entitlements that he has to the profession of a teacher. There is no way they could go public, as much as it pains Lucas to concede that.

 

Moreover, he knows that they barely know each other and even if they weren’t in such situation, they’d probably still wouldn’t be together.

 

But they could be.

 

Because Eliott would be a free man to do whatever he willingly wants and they’d be able to have something more official between the two of them. His chest aches eerily at the thought that he’ll only be Eliott’s side piece and tears well in his eyes. He’s already fucking attached— what will happen when they sleep together for real, or spend more time together? He’s petrified.

 

However, somehow the gentle pressure on his face from Eliott’s wide hands calms him. He exhales deeply, trying to suppress his emotions to the deepest corner of his heart and looks up at the older man. He nods.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Hey, we’ll figure it out, alright?” Eliott smiles encouragingly and Lucas believes him. He cannot comprehend how he’d learnt to trust this guy so much in such little time. It’s unbelievable.

 

They change their position on the couch to cuddling and Eliott wraps him in his arms so tightly that Lucas starts being sure that they’ll make it and everything’s going to be alright. He settles back against his lover and focuses on what’s playing in front of him.

 

***

 

When he comes back home late that night, he’s instantaneously bombarded with questions from Mika and Manon. He barely has any strength to reply to even one of them, not to mention the millions following right after. That’s why he just flips them off and heads towards his bedroom, butterflies still fluttering inside his belly and his thoughts still hazy by the time he spent together with Eliott.

 

He lies back on his bed and the first thing he does is grin widely, like a madman, when he reminisces last night and today. Eliott was perfect—even more than perfect, actually—and he has never felt such contentment and intimacy with another person.

 

Sure, he has his best friends with whom he feels great, they have tons of fun, but it’s nothing quite like this. Of course, he knew that intimate relationship with someone would definitely vary from the usual friendships, but he didn’t suspect that it’d be this good, this addictive— he didn’t suspect that it’d be all he can think about.

 

Because that’s true right now. He can’t get Eliott out of his mind. He can’t cease pondering about what the older man is doing right now, if he’s thinking about Lucas too, if he lies on his bed and can still smell the scent that Lucas left. Fuck, he’s so done right now. He’s so infatuated.

 

His heart stops, when he feels his phone buzz.

 

He hastily wrenches it from his jeans and his face splits into an ever wider grin as he sees Eliott’s name on his lock screen. He immediately unlocks his phone and checks his messages.

 

**Eliott**

can’t stop thinking about you…

 

He feels his heart flutter and the butterflies in his stomach swoon. He could die tonight and he’d be a happy man after that. Fuck, why Eliott is so sweet?

 

**Lucas**

well, you’ve got a whole Monday before you to show me that ;))

 

**Eliott**

hey, that’s not fair. i’m at work, you can’t tempt me like that

 

**Lucas**

oh really? we’ll see about that, professor Demaury

 

**Eliott**

fuck, i think i’m hard again :(

 

**Lucas**

why are you sad? we could definitely do something about this tomorrow… maybe i’d let you bend me over your desk and have your way with me, what do you say about that?

 

**Eliott**

you’re a menace. you know we can’t do that at school

 

**Lucas**

what’s the fun in all this sneaking around when we can’t have fun with it?

 

**Eliott**

you're such a tease. i’ll punish you if you try anything tomorrow

 

**Lucas**

well, i wouldn’t want that at all…

or would i?

 

**Eliott**

lucas!!!!

it’s killing me that you’re not beside me right now. you don’t know what i’d do to you

 

**Lucas**

enlighten me then

 

Is this considered sexting? Are they sexting? They surely are, if the reaction of Lucas’ fattening dick is anything to go by. Fuck, he didn’t know he’d be so horny all the time. It’s like Eliott can just pronounce one word in a special way and Lucas’ is already aroused. It’s maddening, he never wants it to stop.

 

**Eliott**

i’d throw you on the bed, flip you so that you’d lay on your belly, spread your legs and lick you out until you would come, but i wouldn’t stop. i’d keep going, watch you lose it — lose yourself in the pleasure i’m giving you. i wouldn’t stop until you’d beg me because you would be oversensitive

 

**Lucas**

fuck. i’m hard again

 

**Eliott**

want me to come over?

 

**Lucas**

i literally came back like 10 minutes ago

 

**Eliott**

so what? i’m lonely here after you left. i feel better with you…

 

**Lucas**

shit, come over. now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... a little more smut and fluff for you here. i hope you're content with this chapter, because the next one will be more angsty, they'll start sneaking around the school and Lucas will realise that it's not something he wants from Eliott. anyway, thank you for reading, i hope you liked it! 
> 
> give me your feedback please! i want to know what you think about particular scenes, or the characters, or just in general. lots of love! update next week


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry mecs for not posting in the previous week, but i figured that you'd prefer a longer chapter instead of a shorter one. surely, i will update next week, but if my work lets me, i might post something earlier. hope you will be satisfied, it's still a ton of fluff, but i'm getting bored, so some angst should be encountered in the upcoming chapters. have a good day/night!

Lucas enters the school with a cheerful gait. His mind a jumble of emotions, an utter mess, after another night spent in a very close proximity to Eliott. They kissed, they bantered and they talked, all night, about the constellations in the sky, about the infinity of them and the petrifying symbolism.

 

The stars, as described in Greek mythology, were mostly god-favoured heroes and beasts who received a place amongst the stars as a memorial of their deeds. They were regarded as semi-divine spirits—living, conscious entities which strode across the heavens.

 

Eliott called him his star, his own constellation, because he deemed that it was impossible a human could look like that, and Lucas blushed crimson, and put his lips on Eliott’s, not wanting to embarrass himself further, but the older man only held his face in his hands and gazed at him as if he were his whole world before repeating what he told him over and over until Lucas turned the shade of a beet.

 

Lucas can’t comprehend how he is supposed to sit still in Eliott’s class, keeping his heart eyes at bay. It’s infeasible, his whole body burns at the thought of not being able to appreciate Eliott’s beauty, he can’t cease looking at the older man for even a millisecond, because he’s scared he’s going to miss something important that Eliott’s body does. Like last night, he learnt that his teacher has this lovestruck gaze whenever he talks about something he enjoys. Moreover, he looks even more adorable and hot simultaneously (Lucas doesn’t know how that’s manageable) with his bed hair. His jaw tightens when Lucas stops kissing him, more veins pop up on his arms as he manhandles the adolescent.

 

And Lucas wants to witness all of that little things.

 

He walks over to Yann and Basile standing near their lockers and the boys wiggle their eyebrows.

 

“Hey, man. How’s that thing with Chloe going?” Yann questions as soon as Lucas is within their earshot. He practically stops as the confusion takes over, however he remembers the current situation and he forces himself not to show that the inquiry throws him off the track.

 

“Um, I mean… she texted me, but I haven’t had time to reply and, you know, I just— I don’t think that’s a good idea guys. I’ve never had a girl and she’s— I mean, she’s way out of my league and I—”

 

“Bullshit, Lulu. You’re just making excuses, because you’re afraid. You need to text her back, otherwise you’ll lose your chance,” Basile interrupts him and Lucas has never wanted to rip someone’s tongue out their throat as much as he wants now. His idiot friends are literally oblivious. He’s shagging a guy literally right under their noses, he probably has a ton of hickeys scattered all over his torso and they are still talking to him about _a_ _girl_. Ugh, his life is a mess.

 

“Well, maybe I want to lose my chance. I really shouldn’t play with girls that are way—”

 

“Man, you’re literally everyone’s type. Don’t you see how the girls look at you at the parties? They have fucking heart eyes. You should stop playing the scared virgin part and pop someone’s cherry. Maybe then you wouldn’t stress about everything so much, you wouldn’t be so worn out. I tell you, sex does wonders,” Yann concludes, his eyes pleading uselessly as Lucas facepalms himself internally for choosing those dumb idiots as his friends.

 

“Shit, I don’t know,” says the adolescent, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Lucas, seriously. We wouldn’t pester you about this if we knew that it wasn’t worth it. Come on, give that Chloe girl a shot. She might be more interesting than you think,” Yann counters his reply and he feels on a fucking edge. Why does everything have to be so hard in his life?

 

He can’t tell the boys that he doesn’t want to hang out with Chloe, because they’ll get suspicious and there is no doubt in Lucas’ mind that they would investigate what the fuck is going on and everything would eventually lead to Eliott, which would mean that they’d be in some serious trouble. Those guys don’t know how to keep a secret to save their life. Furthermore, Lucas still doesn’t want to come out. He can’t have the guys turning their backs on him and even though he logically comprehends that his friends are not going to abandon him because of such bullshit, he’s still insecure and he’s still hesitating as to if it’s a good decision to tell them. That leaves him in a very inconvenient position of dating Eliott and Chloe simultaneously.

 

Fuck. Eliott’s gonna kill him for that.

 

“Okay, you don’t need to work on me anymore. If I see her on lunch, I’ll come up to her. Happy, now?” He mutters under his nose, irritation aflame as he walks away towards his biology classroom.

 

He really needs to calm the fuck down if he wants to survive this day.

 

***

 

In the afternoon, he’s drenched in sweat and it’s definitely not by the cause of the weather. He really can’t find it in himself to walk over to those three pretty girls sitting together at the canteen and ask Chloe out. Not only he hurts Eliott and himself that way, he also hurts this innocent, guilty of nothing girl. But the pressure that Yann, Arthur and Bas put on him is unbearable and he must do something about it, otherwise he might combust.

 

He comes over to those girls and sits as quietly as he can beside Chloe.

 

“Um… Hi,” he starts, warily. The beautiful brunette turns around on her seat and graces him with an amused smile that tugs helplessly on her lips, although she visibly fights against it.

 

“Hi, Lucas,” she greets him, motioning for the other girls to leave them alone. Lucas wants to bring them back, he’s feels like an aggravated, open wound as he’s doing this.

 

“I— Um, listen… I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. There have been problems with my family those past few days and it’s been hard dealing with them. I hope you can understand why I didn’t do anything to talk to you,” he prays to any deity on this world that she’ll buy it.

 

An abstruse expression comes over her face before it melts into the one of compassion and then, she’s extending her hand and caressing his shoulder gently. The touch would be pleasant if it weren’t for the burn that lit up from underneath his skin the moment she touched him, “I understand. But everything’s okay now?”

 

“We’re getting by,” he manages a small smile, deciding to man the fuck up as he takes her hand in his before smoothing his thumb over her knuckles. “So I actually wanted to ask you… Would you go out with me this weekend?”

 

“Of course,” her whole face lights up and it’s so fucking clear how excited she is, how content and elated. Probably even exhilarated and it petrifies Lucas. He’s leading her on, it’s so fucking unfair and it’s the biggest dick move in the history, but he still does it and even the jumble of self-deprecating thoughts doesn’t stop him.

 

“Okay. I’ll text you, then,” he smiles back softly, almost bashful, before he leans in and presses a gentle kiss on her cheek. His lips burn from it.

 

He gets up, seeking for his friends in the crowd, but instead he finds a pair of cold stormy grey eyes staring back at him and a beautiful mouth contorted in a grimace that makes his heart clench uncomfortably. He sees Eliott reach out for his phone in his back pocket, type furiously a message and then, his phone vibrates.

 

He hastily pulls it out and grows half-hard in the middle of a fucking canteen.

 

**Eliott**

you’re coming to my office immediately. i don’t care about your friends or lunch.

 

He watches as the older man storms out of the hall, visibly infuriated, and it makes something deep in his gut churn. He can’t comprehend if he’s afraid by Eliott’s outburst, or if he’s turned on by it. Maybe both? He doesn’t understand and the thought makes a frown appear on his face.

 

However, he also doesn’t have any time, because by the look on Eliott’s face he knows that if he doesn’t show up in the older man’s office in a few seconds, Eliott will barge in here and take him where he wants him eventually. There’s no point stirring a quarrel, so he stands up and goes willingly.

 

As soon as he crosses the threshold to literature class, the doors are closed and locked. Moreover, there’s a hand gripping his wrist and he’s being tugged to the small office Eliott has in the back of the class. The doors to this one are also closed and locked, which makes the younger boy shiver in anticipation. Eliott looks fucking pissed.

 

“Care to explain?” His voice is barely above a hiss and it’s doing things to Lucas. He has a three-day stubble on his face and that combined with the gravely tone of his voice is doing things to the adolescent. However, no matter how much he wants to climb Eliott like a tree, he knows that he needs to demystify things.

 

“Shit,” he runs his hand through his hair before he looks up, into Eliott’s eyes. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I swear she means nothing to me, I’m not playing you. It’s just— My friends don’t know I’m gay and they pester me about losing my fucking virginity so much that I had to do something to shut them up. I know I’m leading her on and I promise I don’t want to hurt you, but I just can’t have them finding out.”

 

“You think they won’t accept you?” The murderous look on the older’s man face vanishes and his gaze softens as he reaches out and pulls Lucas gently into his embrace. Lucas doesn’t know he missed it until Eliott brings him to his chest and he almost sobs with relief.

 

“No, it’s not that— I mean— Okay, I don’t know. They always joke about gays and deep down I know they love me too much to suddenly abandon me if they found out, but the mere thought of it still makes me anxious and I really don’t want to come out now. I don’t want to come out unless there’s someone there with me, holding my hand through it all,” Lucas mutters into his teacher’s chest and he swears he feels it deflate at his words, but the notion leaves his head as soon as Eliott’s fingers begin carding his hair.

 

“I understand, sweetheart,” Eliott replies, kissing the top of his head, and the movement makes Lucas melt in his lover’s strong arms. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want anyone’s hands on you and I know that I’m not entitled to you, but—”

 

“No, you’re right. I don’t want anyone to touch me but you,” Lucas looks up from his safe place, tucked into Eliott’s chest, and pouts his lips, silently begging for a kiss.

 

Eliott grin is blinding and as he huffs out a small laugh, Lucas swears that his heart is doing somersaults inside his chest and the butterflies inside his stomach are pounding against his insides, almost swooning with endearment. He can barely keep the joy inside of him as the older man leans down and slowly captures his lips in a kiss.

 

Unsurprisingly, it escalates quickly. When Eliott parts his mouth with his tongue, Lucas is backed up against the desk behind him, his ass pressed to the edge of it as his arms wrap themselves around his teacher’s waist. They kiss languidly, slowly devouring each other, and the need for bare skin spirals. That’s why the adolescent gets his hands underneath Eliott’s white dress shirt (which, by the way, A+ for style) and runs his hands up the older’s spine, scratching against the soft skin with his fingernails.

 

The movement causes his lover to groan lowly into the kiss and he loses control of himself, placing his wide hands under Lucas’ thighs and hoisting him up onto the desk. And Lucas feels so hot right now, so fucking desired that he bucks his hips into Eliott’s and moans brokenly, when the older man’s hands slip underneath his jeans, cupping his bare ass.

 

“Eliott,” he whispers in between their kisses as his teacher’s calloused fingers find the crevice of his ass and dip inside, pressing softly against his outer entrance. His dick fills even more, plumping up and he swears he thought he wouldn’tbe able to get any harder.

 

“Fuck. You’re doing things to me,” the older man mutters when their lips part, his voice hoarse with want. “I’ve never been the jealous type, you know? But when I saw you kissing her— I mean, shit, Lucas. It was either drag you out of there or bend you over the table,” Lucas keens so loudly that he ponders if someone heard him. “And fuck you so hard that you’d come within minutes. Seconds even. For everyone to see, for everyone to know that you’re mine and they’re fucking prohibited from touching you.”

 

“Shit,” Lucas moans, feeling a blurt of precome dampen his boxers. “You can’t say that. We’re at school and I’m already hard.”

 

“And isn’t that every boy’s fantasy? To fuck someone at school? Would you want that? Would you want me to fuck you like that, for everyone to see?” Eliott’s lips graze the shell of his ear and he shivers all over, breathing out a shuddery sigh. “Come on, baby. Tell me what you’d want me to do to you. Would you want my cock?”

 

“Yes, Eliott. Fuck,” he groans, pulling his lover to his lips and losing himself in another series of breathtaking kisses before he pulls away and answers. “Yes, I’d want your cock. You don’t even have to ask.”

 

“Yeah?” The taller brunette wiggles his eyebrows, his mouth latching onto Lucas’ neck as it sucks another bruise. “I’d make you feel so good, sweetheart. I’d take you to the clouds, you know? I’d fill you up, make you come untouched, just my dick fucking you good and hard, just what you’d want.”

 

“I’d let you,” Lucas whines as Eliott unzips his jeans and puts his hand inside the adolescent’s boxers, stroking him in an agonisingly slow rhythm. “Shit. Baby, I’d let you take me whenever you want, however you want.”

 

Eliott grunts, his face contorts in something indescribable and if it weren’t for the hotness of the situation, he’d read it off as a sign of pain, but it definitely isn’t that as he can feel Eliott’s arousal near his thigh, “You’re killing me. I’m this fucking close to scooping you up in my arms and taking you to my bed right now.”

 

“Come on, then,” Lucas prompts, cupping the older’s cheeks between his hands, brushing his thumbs against his cheekbones. “What’s stopping you?”

 

As if on purpose, the bell rings and Eliott groans, his head falling to rest on the adolescent’s shoulder, his hand leaving Lucas’ pants, which causes the younger to whine dramatically, “I have classes. I can’t just skip, it’s not possible to do so in my case. So… what would you say if I took you out on dinner tonight?”

 

“Oh, really? You want to go to dinner with me?” Lucas cocks an eyebrow in mock incredulity.

 

“Yeah. What’s so weird about it?” Eliott apparently does not follow his train of thought, so the adolescent only chuckles softly before he pushes at the older man’s chest playfully, but Eliott doesn’t even move an inch. It’s infeasible that he’s really that strong.

 

“Nothing, I just thought you didn’t want that kind of relationship. For the last two days we’ve only been fucking and that conversation we had the other night about not exposing ‘our little secret’ to the world—"

 

“Hey,” Eliott smoothes his hand over Lucas’ on his face and brings it to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of it. “Just because we can’t show off one another, it doesn’t mean that I can’t take you out on dates, get to know you a bit better. I want to get to know you.”

 

“I want to get to know you, too,” Lucas whispers his reply, his body visibly melting underneath Eliott’s starry gaze. He can’t comprehend how this man’s previous partners are still alive, because Lucas swears he’s dying a little bit every time he sees Eliott. The time they spend together is as addictive as the most dangerous drug.

 

“Great,” Eliott beams, his eyes lighting up with mirth as Lucas’ heart drops in his chest. He really can’t with this guy. He’s already so infatuated, so enamoured by his persona that it’s definitely life-threatening to start going on dates with him. “I’ll pick you up. 18h00, your place?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Boy, you don’t understand what you’re in for.

 

***

 

Lucas swears he spent at least an hour in front of the humongous mirror in the corridor of his shared apartment, trying on and off all kinds of clothing that filled his wardrobe. It was exasperating— the feeling of constant discontentment with his appearance in every other outfit. And now, what feels like days later, he’s losing his mind, because Eliott’s going to be here in ten minutes and his hair is still in complete disarray, he hasn’t brushed his teeth, he’s still not clothed for the occasion and most importantly, he’s fucking shivering with how nervous he is.

 

He practically jumps out of his skin, when the knob on the front door turns and Manon struts inside, all smiley and giggly, It makes Lucas’ head ache. How dare she express her great mood so profoundly, when he’s drowning with self-deprecating thoughts and in mantra of not being good enough for someone as beautiful as Eliott?

 

“Hey, Lucas. You okay?” Her expression changes instantaneously from utmost contentment to a frown.

 

He sighs in defeat as he slides down the wall dramatically, “I don’t know what to wear and I have a date in, like, ten minutes.”

 

“What?!” The girl exclaims, horror written all over her features.

 

“Yes, I know. I’m in deep shit,” he groans, covering his face with his hands, his brain empty of any kind of solution for his cause.

 

“Okay. Stand up,” his best friend orders with stern voice and Lucas looks up from where he shielded himself behind his hands. What is she insinuating? “Lu, come on. We don’t have time to talk about this. You’re gonna be so fucking late, let’s hope she will forgive you.”

 

 _It’s not her, it’s him_ , he corrects her in his mind, however doesn’t dare to say it and then, he follows the girl uselessly as if he were a lost puppy and she was the first human to offer him some kind of an olive branch. As soon as they enter his bedroom, she walks over to his wardrobe and begins turning it inside out. He sits on his bed, watching, barely keeping his tears at bay, because of how idiotic and vacuous all of this is.

 

He’s sure that a mere minute passes before Manon tosses an outfit at him, “Here. Dress in this, right now, and then we’re going to the bathroom to tame your hair.”

 

He’s astonished by her ability to aid him this quickly and he really thinks that she should become a stylist or something, because he’d never come up this rapidly with a combo of jean dress shirt, black skinny jeans and leather boots. He puts it on and he’s content to say that he looks at least presentable.

 

Manon drags him to the bathroom, where he’s being deposited on the closed toilet lid before the girl souses her hands in some weird type of hair gel that Mika uses and then, gets to work with his messy locks. It takes her exactly three minutes (Lucas counted) to finish it up with a light pat to the back of his neck.

 

“You’re good to go, babe,” she smiles down at him and winks. “Don’t forget to use protection. I don’t want any small Lucses running around the house anytime soon.”

 

Lucas huffs out a laugh, even though all his stubborn mind can think of is that he won’t be the one to wear a condom and there definitely is no concern of him having unwanted children. He blushes crimson at the thought and shoos Manon out the door, so he can compose himself and brush his teeth in peace. After all, if you don’t brush your teeth before a date, it’s a recipe for disaster.

 

At exactly 18h00 his phone pings to notify him of a new message and he hastily unlocks it, seeing as Eliott is the one to text him.

 

**Eliott**

waiting outside <3

 

**Lucas**

i’ll be there in a second!

 

**Eliott**

don’t stress. we’ve got time

 

Lucas smiles at this gentle consolation before he runs his hand one more time through his hair to style it the way he wants it and when he’s satisfied, he goes out of the bathroom. He dresses himself in his navy blue bomber jacket in the hall before thanking Manon again and flees the scene.

 

As he exits the building he sees Eliott propped up against his car, a cigarette in his hand as he stares in front of him. When he spots Lucas, his face breaks out in a grin and the adolescent swears he has never felt anything similar to what his body does at the sight of his teacher.

 

Eliott is dressed in a white dress shirt, navy blue chinos and a leather jacket. He looks otherworldly, breathtaking, fucking delicious and Lucas is seriously restraining himself from jumping his bones right then and there, in the middle of the street. But he’s damn well nearing it.

 

He walks over to the guy and Eliott immediately wraps an arm around him, bringing him in for a delicate kiss to his cheek. A blush creeps up on his face as he smiles up at the older man, who looks down and their gazes lock. It’s as if an electric current ran through his body, every nerve awakened and buzzing.

 

“You look truly beautiful tonight, Lu,” Eliott murmurs, his eyes solely focused on the younger boy.

 

“Oh, please. You look a thousand times better than me,” Lucas responds, rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of the man before him. The said man chuckles fondly at his statement and ruffles his hair.

 

“Bullshit. Look at that guy, over there,” Eliott points to the younger’s left. “He’s practically drooling over there, looking at you. If you weren’t here with me, I’d seriously go over there and kick his ass for prying on teenage boys.”

 

“Aren’t you the one prying on teenage boys?” Lucas cocks an eyebrow in faux cogitation. Eliott elbows him gently in the ribs, his megawat smile intensifying with every passing second. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding… In fact, I want you to pry on me,” he whispers the last part into the older’s ear, making sure that his lips drag against the shell of his lover’s ear, knowing how much he loses it when Lucas does it.

 

“You really want to kill me,” Eliott shakes his head, a moment of silence passing between them before he slaps Lucas’ ass harshly, detaching himself from the younger’s embrace. “Come on. Let’s go get that dinner before I decide to eat you.”

 

“Shut up,” the adolescent giggles, placing his hand on the older’s chest before smiling up at him, which makes Eliott lean down and capture his lips in a soft, fleeing kiss. It’s that kind of kiss that causes you to stand on your tiptoes for more, even though you know you won’t be provided with more.

 

“Okay. Let’s go,” his lover says and distances himself from him once again and opens the door for him. As soon as Lucas steps into the car, Eliott closes it and jogs adorably to his side and gets inside. He turns on the engine and, unexpectedly, reaches to Lucas and intertwines their hands together before placing them on the gear stick.

 

“You’re really affectionate today,” the younger comments, however that blinding smile on his face betrays him.

 

“You don’t like it?” His teacher asks and he looks so genuinely confused, maybe even hurt, that Lucas’ expression immediately changes and he backtracks from everything he said wrong.

 

“No. No! That’s not it,” he shakes his head, squeezing his lover’s hand lightly. “I really like it. In fact, I love it.”

 

At that, Eliott gazes at him, eyes full of fondness, “I love it, too. I love touching you.”

 

 

Lucas gapes at the older man, when they arrive at their destination, which turns out to be probably the least sophisticated place on Earth, however it looks so cosy that the younger immediately feels at ease with their outing, He cannot comprehend why he was a nervous mess just minutes before, when Eliott is the first person with whom he can feel comfortable.

 

He chuckles absent-mindedly when he realises what an imbecile he is. Eliott raises an eyebrow, putting his car in park before turning his head towards the younger boy, “What?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just— I was so stressed before… I thought you were gonna take me to some posh restaurant, for which I should dress myself more appropriately.”

 

The expression on Eliott’s face turns to terror, “Would you prefer to go somewhere more elegant? I-I’m sorry, I thought you’d appreciate going somewhere—”

 

“Eliott, stop,” Lucas huffs out another laugh, placing his hand on the older’s palm. “It’s perfect. I’m so fucking happy that you didn’t take me somewhere more sophisticated. Seriously, I promise.”

 

His lover beams at him before taking out the keys from the ignition and kissing his cheek again, which causes him to turn his head and bring the older man for a longer kiss. He feels so elated, so spoiled right now and so fucking happy that he has someone like Eliott in his life. It’s infeasible how exhilarated he is.

 

“Let’s go. I feel like I might die with how starved I am,” Lucas murmurs into the older’s lips.

 

“Okay, then,” Eliott replies and gets out of the car.

 

They head towards the aforementioned restaurant and Eliott opens the door for him, letting him enter first. Lucas decides to not comment on it, because whereas he deems it unnecessary, it _is_ adorable that Eliott cares this much, to open the door for him. 

 

The waiter accosts them, inquiring what they’d like to have, how many people will join, et cetera, et cetera, and because the adolescent certainly does not have the mind to answer such unnerving questions, Eliott replies with the most polite voice possible.

 

Lucas decides on chicken marinated in honey and mustard and Eliott orders some peculiar kind of pasta for himself with seafood. The younger scrunches his eyebrows at its name and the older only supplies with, “Don’t look at me like that. It’s the best pasta I’ve ever eaten.”

 

“You do have weird fucking taste buds,” he jokes, earning himself a soft look from his interlocutor. “What?”

 

“Wait for it.I’m going to feed you this and we’ll see who has weird fucking tastebuds,” Eliott threatens him.

 

“Still you,” the adolescent winks before scanning his whereabouts and the interior design of the restaurant. “How did you find this place? It’s superb.”

 

“When I was studying at uni, me and my best friends went here occasionally the night before exams. We stuffed ourselves full, until we would have puked if we had eaten anything else. I always chose that pasta and, frankly speaking, none of my friends liked it either, so…”

 

“Are you trying to poison me, Mr. Demaury?” He inquires, indignation lacing his voice. He supposed Eliott would just flip him off and continue, however he presses his lips in a thin line and his pupils grow, liquid dark. “Are you alright?”

 

Eliott literally looks pained, but when he answers Lucas can only feel arousal, “Don’t talk to me like that. I-I’m on the verge of popping a boner.”

 

“Oh, really? You’re all hot because I called you _Mr. Demaury_?” He specifically drawls out the last part of his question, making sure to put some enticing tone to it and he sees as Eliott visibly tenses.

 

“Lucas,” he warns sternly. “I meant what I said. I don’t want us to just fuck, I want to get to know you more and I really planned for tonight to go without any mischief. Can we do that?”

 

“Not my fault that you got turned on,” Lucas chuckles as an eerie, but pleasant feeling swirls in his guts, making him all lightheaded. “Okay. Tell me more about your uni, then. What did you study?”

 

“I think I told you that already,” Eliott smiles adorably before continuing. “I studied French literature, French philology and a bit of art.”

 

“What do you mean art? How can someone study art? I could never understand it.”

 

“Well, you study art history, you practice different styles of painting, delineation, sketching. You have a lot of classes where you paint or draw the thing that your professor tells you to using the methods that were previously mentioned and whereas I’m shit at painting, I can draw pretty much everything,” Eliott winks at him, coaxing a laugh from the younger boy.

 

“Well, then,” Lucas starts as a sudden idea comes to his mind. “Would you like to draw me sometime?”

 

“I’d love to. We can definitely arrange that,” the older man replies, leaning over the table a bit and taking Lucas’ hand in his, tracing patters on the back of it. “Anyway, to answer your question, uni was probably the best time of my life and I kind of regret that I decided to come teach. It’s not something that helps me develop, achieve more— I feel like I’m idling in one place and there’s nothing more for me after this shit.”

 

“So why did you decide to do it? And what was the alternative?”

 

“I did it because my previous girlfriend of seven years convinced me that a permanent employment is better for me than a job from which I have no steady income. I know now that I shouldn’t have listened to her, but let me tell you, she was a superb manipulator. I didn’t have my own opinion with her, she was always controlling me and altered my plans, opinions and thoughts. I felt as if I were in a cage when I was with her,” Lucas squeezes his their conjoined hands, gesturing for his lover to go on. “And the alternative was to finish my art classes, get a degree in it and start something of my own. I understand that it was a risky decision, but… what is life without risk? It’s nothing. I don’t want to live my life without any ups and downs, I don’t want it to be static. I want to cry, lash out, break down, feel elated every time something great happens… I want to live and now— Well, I don’t feel like I’m living.”

 

“Why can’t you quit then?” Lucas frowns. He completely comprehends what Eliott is saying and he agrees with it. If he didn’t follow his hobbies, he definitely wouldn’t be where he is now— in a good high school, which teaches what he wants to do in future.

 

“I need money, Lucas. It’s not that simple. My parents really loved Lucille and they turned their back on me when I broke up with her. She went to complain about me to them, they took her side and they don’t support me anymore— at least, not until I get back together with her,” the older man huffs out a laugh in indignation and Lucas cannot believe what he heard.

 

“What— What kind of parents are this? I mean— I have problems with my parents, too, but I’ve never been loved by them, so it doesn’t hurt that much if I don’t dwell on it. But I can’t understand— Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Lucas is genuinely fucking pissed. How the fuck can parents do this to their child? Whom they loved throughout their whole life, whom they raised and nurtured? It’s infeasible to understand for him.

 

“No, Lucas, don’t be sorry. I’m used to people treating me like that,” a look of horror overcomes Eliott’s face, when he finishes his sentence and it’s clear that he didn’t wish for it to come out, however Lucas is determined now to know what the fuck he means.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Forget it,” Eliott shakes his head, forcing himself to smile and Lucas swears his heart just dropped to his stomach.

 

“No, I won’t forget it, Eliott. What did you mean by that?” He smooths his thumb over the older man’s knuckles, hoping it may convince him that he only wants to comfort him, aid him with his feelings, which he evidently bottles up, because no one looks this terrified when something like this comes out, only if they don’t want anyone to know.

 

Eliott seems to be frazzled now. As if only the thought of whatever the hell happened exhausted him. It doesn’t look good from Lucas’ point of view.

 

“Lu, please. Can we not talk about this right now? It’s a really heavy topic for me, I don’t want to discuss it on a date with you,” he murmurs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand and as much as Lucas wants to press, to get out some information from him, he sees that Eliott is in a vulnerable place right now and he should respect his plea to not question it any further. So he does. And maybe the fact that Eliott called him _Lu_ contributes to his decision.

 

“Sure. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to press about something private. It’s your right to not tell me things.”

 

“No, no, no… Love, I want you to know,” Eliott smiles reassuringly and flowers bloom in Lucas’ chest. “But not know. I don’t want to dwell on things that will only make my mood deteriorate and this whole date will go to shit. I’ll tell you, when the time is good and when I’m ready. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Lucas beams at the man sitting in front of him.

 

They are served their food a few moments later and as Lucas digs into his chicken, his mouth waters at the taste of it. He barely contains himself not to wolf it down, because it’s so delicious and he knows that Eliott noticed how much he likes it. The bastard can merely wash off the grin that tugs at his lips and no matter how Lucas wants to slap that smugness out of him, he also wants to kiss him and he’s fucking torn.

 

They don’t cease holding hands throughout the dinner, only letting go for a second to slice the rest of the chicken, or to help put more of the food on their forks and Lucas is so enamoured by it that he also cannot help but smile all the time.

 

They talk about little things, about their childhood (but Lucas leaves out all the traumatic shit), they go back to Eliott’s university and they talk about all the parties, all the weird and funny stories, and Lucas knows his heart grows tenfold, when his lover can barely contain his laugh as he talks about the time that one guy puked on Lucille’s boots and she was so vexed that she lashed out on Eliott’s best friend, when he didn’t do anything.

 

It is certainly the best date of his life, mostly because he’s never been on one, however he still thinks that it’s the best one. Nothing will ever beat this.

 

When they are finally stuffed so that the seams of their clothes barely hang on, Eliott pays the bill (of course, Lucas argues that they should just split it, because he feels that he should say that, however Eliott only flips him off and offers his credit card to the waiter) and they go out to get some fresh air.

 

“So… did you like the place?” Eliott puts his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket and Lucas wants to whine _no, come back_.

 

“Oh my god, are you nervous?” He inquires instead. When the older man doesn’t respond and a light blush covers his cheeks Lucas knows he’s infatuated. He’s so fucking infatuated with Eliott and, he doesn’t know how, but he trusts him so much. It doesn’t even scare him. “You are. Come here,” he beckons his lover with a movement of his hand and Eliott unsurely walks over to him. Lucas stands on his tiptoes and wraps his hands around the other’s neck, softly brushing against the small hairs at the back of his neck. “Fucking giraffe. It was perfect. I loved it,” he laughs as Eliott rolls his eyes at the playful nickname he thought of.

 

“It’s not my fault that you’re so small,” he retorts and Lucas unwraps one hand from his hold before punching the older in his ribs lightly. “Ow!”

 

“Hey! You’re not supposed to insult me after you ask me out on a date, idiot,” Lucas giggles as he says it and he sees Eliott look at him fondly before his face is in the other’s hands, handled so tenderly, so carefully that he might as well break right now and he knows Eliott would put him to one piece immediately.

 

“I’m so happy right now, you know?” Eliott whispers, brushing their noses against each other. It’s the most intimate he’s ever felt— in the middle of a poorly-lit street, after stuffing himself full, with a guy nine years older than him treating him like a fragile glass. He’s so happy and he feels so cared for.

 

“Me too. I’m so fucking happy with you,” the adolescent whispers back, leaning up slightly and kissing the older man. Eliott instantly winds his arms around his waist, helping him to lean up a bit with his strong hold.

 

They kiss languidly, as if they have all the time in the world. They’ve never kissed like that. It has always been so full of desire and passion, whereas now it is filled with tenderness and maybe infatuation (at least, from Lucas’ side). When they break apart they’re both panting for breath and Eliott opens his eyes the same second Lucas does. They stare at each other inquisitively before the younger closes the gap again— this time, with a few short pecks.

 

“Can we go back to yours?” Lucas murmurs, the need to be as close as possible to the older man overwhelming. He feels Eliott grunt before shake his head. He frowns up at him, not understanding why.

 

“I have a few more things planned. You really thought that a dinner with you would just make it? You underestimate me, Lu,” there it is again. Lucas falls apart internally at that term of endearment and he’s certain that his eyes are as big as dinner plates right now. “Come on. We’re going to walk now.”

 

“Ugh, I’m too full for a walk,” Lucas whines, his whole demeanour changing at even the slightest idea of moving, while being so fed.

 

“Please. It’s not far from here. Please, baby,” Eliott kisses him a few more times and what Lucas was supposed to say? He couldn’t disagree when his lover kissed and showered him with affection like that.

 

“Fuck. Okay. But if it’s further away than a ten minute walk then I’m seriously murdering you,” the adolescent threatens and Eliott nods.

 

“Of course,” Eliott agrees, however he doesn’t move an inch and the intensity of his gaze does not change. Lucas is sure he’d swoon because of the other’s next words if it weren’t for those beautiful arms holding him. “Is it weird that I feel even more for you after you just threatened me? I swear I felt my heart burst.”

 

Lucas isn’t sure what to say, because the amount of relief he feels is overpowering each and every one of his senses. He feels as if he seriously lost an ability to talk after this confession. He only gulps and Eliott ruffles his hair softly before leading them off to a direction only known to him.

 

His lover has his arm wrapped around him as they stroll around the city and the sight is to die for. The sun is setting over Paris, making the sky profound by its pink and orange colours. What intensifies the view is the fact that he has Eliott beside him, who disregards the wonderful evening, watching him instead. That thought makes Lucas blush for the umpteenth time he’s with Eliott.

 

They don’t talk. They enjoy the comfortable silence that envelops them. Two bodies huddled close together as they walk. Lucas is curious as to what’s going on in Eliott’s head, however he daren’t disrupt the peacefulness around them. He wants to bask in it for a few moments longer. A few moments turn into fifteen minutes and after that amount of time, when Eliott stops, Lucas gapes at him with incredulity written all over the place.

 

“No way,” he grins, not being able to contain the elation that overcomes his form. “You cannot be serious right now. Oh my god, you’re such a cliche.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry for trying to be romantic and wanting to take you out to the most romantic place in the whole France,” Eliott shrugs before coming closer to him, his lips brushing the shell of Lucas’ ear. “I thought we could come here, buy a bottle of wine and some dessert. Then, we’d go up, to the highest point and I’d kiss you there. What do you think? Still opposed to it?”

 

Lucas blames his hormones and the fact that Eliott was literally standing an inch away from him, embracing every one of his senses with his smell, touch and voice, for giving his approval. Because he most definitely is not the kind of guy to secretly adore such romantic and cliche gesture. _He is not_. And he won’t ever admit that, as they are inside the lift, he clutches Eliott’s hand a bit harder at the sight of how high they are and how dark it is.

 

They arrive at the highest level and, fortunately for them, there are not many people there, so they are able to sit near the railings and they open their wine along with some sweet crackers and Nutella. Lucas leans his head on the older man’s shoulder and the latter’s arm immediately pulls him more into his bigger, firmer body, making Lucas never want to leave.

 

“You okay?” Eliott’s voice is tentative, his touch soothing.

 

“Yeah. I just— I feel so good with you here. I don’t want to go back to my horrible reality,” he sighs, burrowing himself into Eliott further, so the older doesn’t see his eyes staring to get watery.

 

“Hey,” his lover starts, brushing his lips gently against the top of Lucas’ head. “What do you mean ‘horrible reality’?”

 

“Living with people who I think don’t care about me as much as I do about them. Not having my parents in my life. My father thinking a money transfer will let him redeem himself after everything he’s done to us. My mother not being mentally stable to take care of me,” he thinks he feels the older man tense, but if it even happened, it’s gone in a millisecond so he continues.“I’m fucking sixteen, Eliott, and I have more responsibilities than some adults,” no matter how hard he wills to keep them at bay, tears well up in his eyes. “I just— Sometimes I can’t handle all of this shit anymore. I don’t have anyone with whom I can be honest, who can be my emotional support. I mean, I have best friends, but they don’t know shit about what it’s like to be me, so they’re not helpful.”

 

“Well, now you have me,” Eliott murmurs, forcing Lucas to practically sit on his lap sideways, so that he can see him. As soon as he catches sight of stray tears on the younger cheeks, he wipes them so tenderly with his fingers that Lucas breaks down completely.

 

He clutches at the older man’s shirt as he hides his face in the crook of Eliott’s neck. This time, the latter doesn’t force him to keep an eye contact. He just wraps his arms around the adolescent, pulling him closer to his body, trying so hard to comfort his shaking silhouette as Lucas gasps between his sobs, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

“Lu, baby,” Eliott smooths a hand over his hair, scraping his scalp lovingly in a slow motion that takes a little bit of his distress away. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Completely nothing. I’m not judging you and I know that living without parents is shit. I had to go through that too, remember?” Lucas nods slightly at the question.“And I meant what I said. You have me now. I promise to be there if you need me, okay?”

 

“No. You can’t do that— You… You have work and friends and you don’t want this to be official, so—”

 

This time Eliott pulls away and tilts his chin up, so he can catch the adolescent’s teary gaze. When he does, he says as sternly and surely as he can, “What are you talking about? I want this to be official. I want you to be mine more than anything. Why are you saying these things?”

 

“You don’t remember what you said a few nights ago, after we slept together? That we should keep this lowkey. That you’re old enough to know better.”

 

“Baby, I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t say that we can’t be together. We can, we just have to lie low for a while before I do something else with my life. I don’t want to lose my first job and have to write in CVs about a dismissal on disciplinary grounds. But I do want to be with you. I want to be yours so much,” he brushes the stray strand of hair that fell into Lucas’ eyes with his careful fingers, a soft smile appearing on his face. “Would you want to be mine?”

 

It takes Lucas a second to digest what Eliott said before his face lights up through the shedded tears as he leans down and pecks the older’s lips, “Of course I want to be yours.”

 

“Then I’m yours, too. And you’re mine. We’re together,” Eliott beams and he looks as if he can’t believe his luck, which makes the adolescent blush profusely before he’s being kissed on the top of the Eiffel Tower by a guy he so desperately wanted to have and now he does.

 

It’s dizzying, that feeling of belonging. He has never belonged to anyone. His father didn’t want him, abandoning him and his mother for their own sake, caring so little that he only sent money every other month. His mother couldn’t want him, because her brain did not let her at the time. His friends were good, but they certainly weren’t stable for long, so throughout their whole acquaintanceship he braced himself for abandonment.

 

He has never belonged and he doesn’t know how it feels, but right now, in this moment, he lets go of all the thoughts about his past and how he has never been loved for the sake of Eliott’s lips that make sure he knows he can be loved.

 

And in that moment, he believes.


	9. Chapter 9

After they finish their wine and crackers, they head back to the ground and Lucas feels giddy with the newfound sensations inside his belly that consider a very hot looking guy that does not leave his side even for a mere second. He always has his arms around him, or their fingers are intertwined, or Lucas is leaning on him for support. And even though he knows he should wait Eliott out, he should get to know him more, maybe let himself fall in love (he’s sure he’s not so far away from it)— he cannot stop pondering about what it’d be like to have Eliott between his legs again, this time in a more intimate setting. After all confession he’s heard tonight, he’s pretty sure that the older man wants to stay. He can also feel it by the way that his lover squeezes his hand from time to time or brings him closer as many times as he can.

 

That’s why when they’re nearing Eliott’s car, Lucas stands on his tiptoes and whispers into the older’s ear, “Can we get back to yours?”

 

When _his boyfriend_ looks down at him, his eyes are liquid black and Lucas already knows the answer. He cannot help but wonder, though, what if he doesn’t like it, or if he’s just one of those people that can’t do it like that. What will Eliott do then? Will he leave him?

 

 _No_ , Eliott wouldn't. He’s probably the only person Lucas can trust with that, with his virginity. He knows that the older will take care of him and will do nothing that would hurt him in any way. He found out about it, when Eliott sucked him off the first time. He was so sweet, so caring— he remembers how his lover didn’t even ask him to take care of his own arousal, how he was focused on making it pleasurable for him, not minding himself. That’s why he knows he’s in good hands.

 

He still worries, though. After all, in life, people only talk about sex. The main goal of adolescence is to lose your virginity. Everyone talks about it, everyone inquires you about it and because they do so, they impose stress on you. Sex becomes something overwhelming, something indescribable and intimidating, whereas it shouldn’t be. He knows he shouldn’t be stressed, but he is and it’s fucking frustrating.

 

Eliott holds his hand throughout the whole ride, his thumb gently caressing his knuckles. It’s reassuring, it makes him calm down as he focuses on the movement, not letting the incessant worry overpower him.

 

When they reach their destination, which is Eliott’s apartment, the back of Lucas’ neck is covered in beads of sweat. Something in his stomach turns as Eliott’s keys rattle while he’s opening the doors. His fear is futile. Eliott will take care of him, he shouldn’t even doubt it.

 

As soon as the doors are closed, Lucas latches himself onto the older man’s neck and seizes his lips. The other instantly responds, cupping his face in his hands and caressing his cheekbones with his slightly calloused thumbs. Just as Lucas starts losing himself in the power that is Eliott, the latter pulls away.

 

“Sweetheart. You’re nervous,” his boyfriend pants, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed shut. “We don’t have to do anything, you know that.”

 

“But I want to,” Lucas presses another peck to his lips, hearing the older whine as if pained. “I am nervous. But I want to, so much. I want it to be you.”

 

“Yeah?” He looks up at the older one and just now notices the immense amount of gentleness in Eliott’s attitude towards him. It alleviates his aggravated nerves a little and he smiles up at his lover softly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Eliott curses and then, he’s taking the adolescent’s hand in his and he’s leading them both to his bedroom. When they cross the threshold, Lucas is first to come in and after he does so, he stares at the bed for far too long, which catches the older’s attention. Two strong arms wind up around his waist and Eliott’s head rests on his shoulder. He gives the younger a small kiss to the cook of his neck as they stare at the bed together. “Are you sure you’re alright with that? Because from what I’m seeing you’re really stressed. I-I’m not expecting anything of you if you—”

 

“No, no, no… Eliott, it’s not about that,” because his lover is behind him, it somehow makes it easier to talk about his concerns. “I don’t think you’d expect anything of me. It’s just— Everyone always makes such a fuss about it and I’m—” he stops, searching for words. “And I’m worried that I might not enjoy it and that it will scare you off, that you’ll decide you don’t want to deal with my immaturity—”

 

“Baby, stop right there,” Eliott murmurs into his neck, his nose brushing against the boy’s throat, making it really fucking hard to concentrate on whatever is happening around him. “I’m not getting scared so easily,” he feels his lover’s smile against his neck. “And whatever you may think, despite what your friends told you, the fact that you want me to take something so precious from you, that you trust me so much to let me handle it— It’s more mature than you can imagine. I don’t expect you to have all the tricks up your sleeve before your first time and I kind of don’t want you to. It’s even more thrilling to have you for myself, teach you all that myself, seeing you unravel,” However idiotic that may sound, those words really comfort Lucas. He slumps into the warm and steady body behind him and Eliott holds him even tighter after that. “Besides… I promise you, it will feel good. Trust me.”

 

“And won’t it hurt?”Lucas turns his head to the side, so he can finally catch his lover’s gaze.

 

“No, of course not,” Eliott reassures him, fingers softly rubbing his belly. He nearly purrs at the gesture. “It might be uncomfortable at first, but if we prep you really good, it won’t be painful. I would never hurt you, Lu.”

 

He blushes profoundly at that, but a smile graces his lips, which Eliott retaliates, “Then I want to do it. With you.”

 

“Okay. Yeah, right,” Eliott inhales sharply, clearly a bit nervous himself, but Lucas doesn’t comment on it. Soon, he’s being spun around and he gasps at the instantness of it, however as he’s cradled in the older man’s embrace, wide hands wandering all over his body— touching, feeling, kneading, _claiming_ — he calms down, relaxing in his lover’s hold, trusting him infinitely.

 

Then, Eliott’s mouth is on his neck and his innate reaction is to tilt his head back and moan at the pleasant feeling of the older’s lips kissing, sucking and licking his neck, his three-day stubble brushing against his soft skin, certainly leaving stubble burn. The image leaves him panting and gripping the older man’s shirt to stabilise himself, because his legs nearly gave out.

 

“Bed. Eliott, bed,” he commands, however his actions contradict his words as he pulls the older to his mouth for another heart-stopping kiss. His lover reciprocates automatically, practically devouring him right there as his hands find their way underneath Lucas’ shirt, sliding up his flanks, slightly calloused fingertips leaving a burning sensation behind. 

 

He can’t comprehend how and when his shirt is discarded, but suddenly it’s on the floor and Eliott gapes at him as if he were the most beautiful sculpture he has ever seen. It’s making his cheeks flush and he feels a little dumb, because Eliott has already seen him naked, there’s no point in being self-conscious now. He still ponders about how the older man finds him attractive enough to fuck, because he’s always had those self-deprecating thoughts about his meaty thighs, or about his height, or about his weight and his love handles.

 

However, when his lover pushes him towards the bed with his palm, he wilfully obliges, letting himself fall on the plush surface. Eliott follows him, immediately setting between his thighs, his wide hands spread across them and Lucas moans. He wants those hands on him 24/7.

 

His fingers find the older’s belt momentarily and he works on undoing it as quickly as he can. He doesn’t want to wait anymore, he wants to be Eliott’s fully now. The belt pops open and he pushes his lover’s trousers down his legs and when he cannot reach them with his hands anymore, he helps himself with his feet. Eliott groans loudly, sucking a very visible mark on his neck. Fuck whomever might see it tomorrow.

 

His lover wiggles himself out of his jeans and Lucas starts to haphazardly unbutton his shirt, while trying to reciprocate in kisses as much as he can. He has never had dividable attention, however somehow he manages. Eliott chuckles into his jawline, as he presses soft, fleeting kisses there, when Lucas huffs in irritation before he opens the last button on the older’s shirt and practically tears it off him.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, when you’re this eager,” Eliott whispers seductively, grinding his clothed cock into Lucas’, causing a moan to elicit from the adolescent’s sinful, bitten raw lips. The image is so alluring that Eliott cannot stop himself from holding the younger tighter and grinding down once more.

 

“E-Eliott,” Lucas gasps as his newfound boyfriend sucks another hickey on the milky skin of his neck. “Get those jeans off of me. Please.”

 

“Whatever you say, my love,” he replies with a devilish grin, but Lucas is not scared of him. He can see the gentleness behind his expression, in the way his fingers tread softly on his exposed skin, in the way his gaze practically devours him, but it’s not overwhelming. Eliott chases his mouth before he slowly unzips Lucas’ pants and the adolescent helps him in his ministrations.

 

As soon as his jeans are laying somewhere on the floor, he wraps his legs around the older man’s waist and brings him closer to his body, needing much more closure. Eliott does not hesitate and gives into him, pressing his body against every inch of Lucas, the cut of Lucas’ thighs perfect to accommodate the older man’s hips. Lucas would even say that they were meant to be together, if he were to interpret how perfectly they match and—

 

No. That’s too fast. He can’t think that, or else he’ll fall head over heels and that’d be the most immature thing he has ever done. He pursues the older man’s mouth even more fiercely, relishing in feeling of Eliott’s tongue gliding against his in this agonisingly slow movement that causes fire to erupt in the pit of his stomach.

 

His lover’s hands travel south and he can’t suppress a whine of excitement and pleasure as Eliott’s hands wind up against the waistband of his boxers before pulling them off extremely slowly, probably giving the younger time to back out. But he doesn’t want to do so, he practically laughs at how cautious Eliott is with him. After all, it’s not the first time he has seen the boy naked. However, maybe the fact that what they’re about to do is so much more intimate than their previous encounters makes the older more attentive and respectful of Lucas’ body.

 

Lucas gasps when the boxers are finally pulled off of him and he begins tugging at Eliott’s, which makes his partner detach his mouth from his in order to take off the remnants of clothing as quickly as he can. When they’re both naked, Eliott settles more firmly between the adolescent’s legs, his hands gently mapping out Lucas’ body.

 

He focuses on small freckles, touches and admires all the blemishes on his pallid skin, kisses that one mole near the younger’s mouth a few times, lavishing it with care, which causes the younger to laugh out in embarrassment.

 

“What are you doing?” He questions, carding his hands through Eliott’s hair, eliciting a barely audible groan of pleasure.

 

“Adoring your body. You’re beautiful. Have I ever told you that?” Eliott reply makes Lucas blush profoundly, even though he has heard it a million times from the man above him.

 

“Yes. I can recall a few times when you called me beautiful,” Lucas giggles, bringing the older to peck a few times his lips. It’s like he can never get enough of Eliott’s lips.

 

“Good. Because you are,” Eliott murmurs and goes back to littering the adolescent’s body with sucks, kisses and bites. He sucks Lucas’ nipples into his mouth, lavishing them with care until they’re hard and budding. Every inch nearer Lucas’ cock, he gets more nervous, however Eliott reassures him with every kiss and so he’s on a fucking rollercoaster of emotions and sensations.

 

Just before he is supposed to take Lucas’ dick in his mouth, Eliott pulls away with a smirk playing on his lips. The adolescent nearly splutters, however he calms down, when he sees that the older man reaches towards his bedside table for his phone. Then, he turns on the speakers he has in his bedroom and puts on some light music.

 

“Sorry. I thought it’d be more comfortable like that for you,” he shrugs, looking unbelievably uncomfortable and worried, and Lucas nearly cries from how wonderful the other guy is. He really couldn’t choose better for his first time.

 

“Come here, you idiot. It’s perfect,” he laughs and pulls Eliott to him once again. The older willingly follows and kisses Lucas so deep that he doesn’t notice, when his lover pulls out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from his nightstand.

 

They kiss languidly until he feels Eliott’s wet fingers at his entrance, gently rubbing against it. He tenses by instinct as he has never felt something down there and he’s ready to assure the older man that he still wants it and that he’s not stressing over it too much, but it seems like Eliott reads his mind, because he kisses him even more deeply and does not stop the delicate rubbing motion against his hole until he relaxes completely.

 

When his completely pliant in Eliott’s hold, soft moans escaping his mouth into their kiss, the older man slowly, extremely slowly, as if giving the adolescent time to back out, to push him away, breaches his rim with one finger. It’s not necessarily painful as it is uncomfortable. Then, Eliott pulls away from his mouth and looks intensely into the younger’s eyes, a question hiding behind his cautious gaze.

 

“Is this alright? You feeling okay?” The older inquires, when his finger is inside him fully.

 

“It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt,” Lucas replies and giggles as Eliott’s face lights up in a beaming grin. The older man leans down to press soft kisses to his jawline before he starts moving the finger in and out.

 

After a minute or so of this motion, the adolescent relaxes fully and the finger doesn’t really feel uncomfortable anymore, so he asks for another. At first it stings a little, but it’s a bigger stretch, so that’s understandable. Eliott begins scissoring motions inside him, all very delicate, his eyes never ceasing to scrutinise every expression that comes over Lucas’ face. When he scrunches up his eyebrows in focus to relax, the older man kisses him all over his face, whispering encouragements into his ear, hot breath fanning his neck and making him turned on even more. However, when he gasps out in pleasure as Eliott’s deft fingers graze against something stunning inside him, Eliott has that smug look on his face, pressing against that perfect spot harder, making Lucas yell a very not neighbour friendly _oh, mon dieu_. He instantly pushes in the third finger and the small brunette doesn’t even realise he did so before there’s three fingers rubbing against his prostate and _oh fuck_ , he’s going to come, he’s going to—

 

Eliott’s magic fingers are abruptly removed from his hole and he nearly breaks down at how much he needs them back. He fucking craves that same sensation overcoming his senses, making his back arch up, causing his mouth to fall ajar in infeasible pleasure. He has never experienced anything like it.

 

He doesn’t even register when his lover puts on a condom and lubes himself up very thoroughly before the blunt head of Eliott’s cock is pressing against his rim. He gasps then, completely and utterly thrown off the track until his boyfriend leans down and gives him a kiss that’s so gentle and caring that he might melt into a puddle on Eliott’s sheets. He cannot comprehend how he managed to find a man that makes him feel so safe, so secure and that makes him feel like being the submissive one in the relationship doesn’t petrify him as much as it did before. In fact, it empowers him. The power he could potentially wield is inconceivable. However, he can’t ponder about that now, when his lover strains above him, trying to control his instincts.

 

“You still want to do this? You don’t want to back out? Because, Lucas, if you feel like you have to, or something, know that I’m not expecting anything of you. I’ll still be perfectly happy with just falling asleep tonight,” Eliott murmurs, his tone calm, his voice mellow and hoarse simultaneously, making it an overwhelming combination.

 

“I still want to,” he replies and lets himself fall back more into the covers, winds up his arms around Eliott’s shoulders and prepares himself, however just as the older’s man cock presses against him once again, he stops his lover. “Just— Please, go slow. Very slow.”

 

A comforting smile tugs at the older’s lips as his hands caress Lucas’ hips reassuringly, “You have nothing to worry about. I will _never_ hurt you. I promise,” Eliott presses a kiss to the center of his chest, where his heart is beating rapidly. He lets out a breath of relief as Eliott’s serious gaze catches his. “Now, relax. Let me take care of you, beautiful.”

 

Lucas nods, biting his lip and then, he feels it again. The wet head of Eliott’s cock against his most intimate of places. He focuses his gaze on his lover’s face, watching intently as the other slowly guides his member into Lucas. Into Lucas’ body. Because he wants him.

 

Oh, fuck. The thought makes the adolescent’s cock keen.

 

He grinds his teeth at the unpleasant stretch around Eliott’s infeasibly big cock and his boyfriend immediately senses his apprehension now, because he leans down and nuzzles his nose in the crook of Lucas’ neck before he asks, “What is it?”

 

“How— How am I supposed to take all of you?” He inquires shakily. Eliott smoothes the hand that isn’t currently holding his dick against Lucas’ cheek.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll stretch,” Eliott kisses him briefly before getting back to the task at hand and then, he pushes in further. It takes a minute or two until he’s finally inside Lucas, buried to the hilt, as deep as he can. Lucas hears him breathing raggedly, his body shaking with pleasure and strain to uphold himself.

 

The feeling is not certainly painful, but it’s not ecstatic either. It’s overwhelming, but not in the good way yet. He must focus on keeping his breathing steady, otherwise he’d hyperventilate. He closes his eyes, trying to get used to the intrusion and pulls Eliott flush with his body. The older man follows suit and begins kissing him for the thousandth time this night, knowing exactly what will make Lucas relax.

 

They kiss and kiss until the adolescent feels like he might die if Eliott doesn’t move soon. The peculiar sensation transforming into some weird kind of pleasure with every second the older man is still inside him. He pushes his hips up, trying to get more of Eliott inside him and the latter groans into their kisses, his hold on Lucas’ body tightening.

 

They’re as close as two human beings can possibly be with each other. The glide of Eliott’s skin against his makes him whine, wanting more of this. He never wants to stop feeling every inch of Eliott’s skin touching his.

 

“Eliott, Eliott,” Lucas draws his lover’s attention to himself after he breaks their kisses. “Move, please. I can take it. _Oh, god_. Move.”

 

Eliott nods and starts off infeasibly tenderly. He barely pulls out his dick, moving only a third of his shaft, wanting to be as careful with the younger boy as possible. The feeling turns to eerie once again. It’s like pain mixed with immense pleasure and Lucas does not know on which one he should focus. Moreover, he cannot stop looking at Eliott above him with sweaty and messy hair, with his eyes liquid black from lust and with his mouth parted and panting.

 

The sight is what makes the younger boy decide to focus on his pleasure, focus on the way that Eliott’s cock opens up places inside him that he has never imagined to feel this good. It’s like he’s floating, it’s like every nerve in his body is suddenly overwhelmed with enormous pleasure. He can’t stop the sounds pouring out of his throat even if he tried— he mewls, he keens, he whines and moans so loud that Eliott’s neighbours will definitely bother him about it.

 

When Eliott notices that he’s comfortable now, that he enjoys it, brushes a stray strand of hair from his forehead and kisses it before asking, “Is it okay? Do you feel alright?”

 

Lucas looks like he’s struggling for words until he finally gives his answer, “Fuck, Eliott, it’s—” he sounds so overwhelmed, but in a good way now. “It’s good. It’s really, really good,” he whispers, barely audible. “Can you go harder? But— Still slow?”

 

“Of course I can,” Eliott beams down at him before leaning his forehead on Lucas’, his eyes practically boring into the adolescent’s soul as he pulls out till only the tip of his cock is inside his lover before he slowly enters Lucas again. The latter digs his nails into the older’s shoulder blades because of a sudden tightening of the coil that appeared inside his stomach a while ago.

 

“Oh god,” he groans, sucking lightly under Eliott’s jaw. His lover keeps up that pace, giving Lucas hard, deep-seated thrusts, however he changes the angle with every movement, definitely seeking that perfect spot inside his body. Lucas can’t help but sigh raggedly in anticipation of what’s about to come. He knows that if Eliott finds his prostate, this will end way too soon for his liking, but he can’t even bring himself to feel bad about it.

 

Eliott’s weight on top of him is so heavy but it’s a good feeling. There’s something about being held down like this that Lucas enjoys deep down, on some level. He’d never admit that to anyone, but he wants to be manhandled by Eliott more. He wants to get fucked, he wants to be dominated, he wants Eliott to make him lie here and just take it good and hard. He comprehends that now’s not the time for such things, because it’s still his first time, but he’d be more than thrilled to try this in future. Fuck, the thought of—

 

And holy shit.

 

Eliott hits that something inside him, which makes his back arch up so violently that he almost falls off the bed. The sound which follows his reaction is so extremely obscene, but Eliott just grins happily and pulls out almost entirely before pounding that spot over and over.

 

And Lucas sees white.

 

“Fuck, that’s so— Oh, fucking shit. Eliott, don’t stop!” He moans, verging on screaming. His fingernails scrape scratches across Eliott’s back as he writhes in the older man’s hold. This is way fucking better than jerking off, this is better than getting a blowjob — it’s fucking mind-blowing.

 

Eliott’s hips slap against Lucas’, punch the air out of his lungs with how deep Eliott can go inside him, and before Lucas can even register how far inside he got, he pulls back and slams right back into him, hitting his prostate. The smaller brunette is sure that he’s screaming now.

 

Every cell in his body is humming with pleasure, fire curling underneath his skin, coil tightening in his stomach. His balls are probably blue from how turned on he is, how much pleasure he experiences, they’re aching with how bad he wants to come. Every time Eliott’s dick slides against the gland, his dick twitches and blurts more precum.

 

Eliott is fucking everywhere and if it weren’t for the feeling of his skin against his, the sound of his pants in his ear, the tight grip that he has on his thigh and flank, Lucas is sure he’d float away with how amazing this feels. His dick is leaking and he’s so close, he can almost taste it and his pending release is all he can focus on right now.

 

The erratic movement of his boyfriend’s hips makes him believe that the man above him is also near his climax, which makes him want to contribute to his orgasm somehow, so he starts moving his hips with Eliott’s, meeting him in the halfway with every thrust. Eliott moans at that brokenly, hiding his face in the adolescent’s neck as he sucks even more bruises to his neck, collarbones and chest.

 

Lucas doesn’t even comprehend what’s happening as he explodes, ribbons of his come coating his stomach and chest, some probably staining Eliott’s body. He opens his mouth during it and lets out the silent scream that accompanies it. The orgasm spreads out all over his entire body, makes him sweat uncontrollably, makes his toes curl almost painfully. Every muscle in his body contracts as he comes, as he starts convulsing in pleasure against Eliott, safe in his arms.

 

Eliott starts coming inside of him then. Fuck, Eliott’s coming _inside_ him. It’s making his mind scrambled. He can feel how the older man pushes deep inside, as deep as he can possibly go and his grip on Lucas tightens so the younger almost can’t breathe. But the sounds Eliott makes as he lets go just add to Lucas’ pleasure. The knowledge that Eliott’s falling apart because of him, because his body made him feel so good.

 

After, Eliott plops down on him, his softening cock inside Lucas growing more and more uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care, because he can run his hands through his lover’s hair, kiss his forehead and he can bask in the afterglow.

 

When Eliott regains his strength, he looks up at the adolescent and cocks an eyebrow, “Did you like it? Was it okay?”

 

“It was perfect,” Lucas replies dreamily, his fingers scratching Eliott’s scalp, eliciting low grunts of contentment. “I really liked it. We might have to do this more, you know?”

 

“Well, I certainly won’t complain,” Eliott laughs and pecks Lucas three times on the mouth before he rolls over from the younger boy, however he instantly brings Lucas into his arms again, clinging to the boy, ensuring that everything’s alright. “It really was okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

 

“No, seriously. I feel good. In fact, I think I have never felt so good before,” he settles into the older man’s chest and it’s seconds before he’s drifting off.

 

***

 

Morning happens somewhat in a daze. Lucas wakes up to another body pressed against his, a possessive arm wrapped around him, holding him tight. It’s like the culmination of his dreams— to have someone like Eliott in his life. Someone he’s connected to, someone who cares about him, someone who pampers him with attention and is completely and utterly his, who won’t judge him and who won’t betray him like every person he has ever loved throughout his whole life.

 

A grin makes its way onto his face and he cannot shake the feeling of contentment off even if he tried. He never wants to leave this perfect bubble of happiness, he never wants to leave this bed and face the horrors that fill his life.

 

He turns in his lover’s hold to face him and he’s astounded by Eliott’s beauty in the gleaming sunlight that fills the bedroom. His beauty is ethereal, it makes Lucas’ breathless as he gazes up at him. Messy mane of honey brown hair, at least three-day stubble adorning his perfect face structure, protruding cheekbones that are more defined in this setting, his strong jaw, his long eyelashes, the curve of his nose. He’s rumpled after last night, however he’s still the most wondrous sight Lucas has ever seen.

 

He cannot withhold his hand as it moves on its own accord to Eliott’s face, brushing against it, feeling the skin, the stubble, the sharpness of his jawline, travelling across the bridge of his nose. He can’t stop himself, he needs to touch. It’s like his need for Eliott was awakened last night, everything before seems incomparable. This connection between them, this feeling, was pulled taut last night, it intensified.

 

He sees Eliott’s eyes flutter open and he beams at the older guy, who also can’t keep off the smile on his face. He pulls the younger to his chest, _always closer_ , and breathes in the scent of Lucas’ hair before kissing the crown of his head. It makes the adolescent giggle and Eliott looks so caught off guard that it prompts the other to burst out laughing freely now.

 

“What?” Eliott chuckles himself, not being able to refrain from it when he has Lucas in front of him, who shakes from laughter.

 

“I don’t know, I just feel like laughing,” Lucas smiles, looking up at him before leaning up and pressing the softest of kisses on Eliott’s lips. The older looks dazed when he pulls away. “I’m so happy right now.”

 

“Me too,” the older man pulls him even closer and he moves his leg to hook it over Eliott’s hip, however he winces at the pain that spreads all over from his lower back to his thighs through his ass mostly. Fuck, maybe Eliott should have been gentler yesterday. “Are you in pain?”

 

“No, no. It’s nothing. Yesterday was great, I don’t regret anything, even if I am not able to stand,” Lucas murmurs, pulling a concerned Eliott again to his mouth and this time, he prolongs the kiss as much as he can, never getting his fill of Eliott’s lips.

 

“No, seriously, if you’re hurting it’d be best to have a bath right now. Hot water should soothe the pain and I can massage you later if you wish to,” his lover replies, his hand winding up against Lucas’ lower back before he starts to knead gently and it’s like the knots unwind, relaxing the younger completely. “Hmm? What do you say?”

 

“I think… That’s a fairly good idea,” Lucas whispers and he gasps, when Eliott presses just right. Oh, it’s definitely a good idea.

 

“Okay. Come on then,” Eliott grunts as he gets up and then he moves to Lucas’ side of bed, when the younger throws his arms up in the air, before placing his hands underneath his lover’s back and knees. He lifts him up and carries him to the bathroom, causing Lucas’ insides to swirl and he’s so fucking giddy that he’s glad he’s in Eliott’s arms. The older kisses the his nose before he’s set on the toilet lid. He whines at the loss of contact and Eliott smiles, smoothing a hand down his hair.

 

Eliott turns on the hot water and pours some bathing gel inside, so that the foam forms. As soon as the bath is filled he helps Lucas in and then, gets behind him. Two strong arms wrap around his middle and Lucas is in bliss. Hot water soothes the soreness from yesterday night and having the man he’s infatuated with here makes it a thousand times better. He sighs, slumps into the sturdy chest behind him and lets himself feel pampered.

 

“Better?” Eliott questions, voice hoarse in his ear. Lucas nods and the conversation is not pursued further as they both bask in the hotness of the water, in their scents mixed together, in the afterglow of their night. Eliott traces patterns on Lucas’ hipbones and the adolescent isn’t sure how he’s not insecure in the older man’s hold. He has always been worried about not being fit enough, not attractive enough.

 

Somehow, now, he doesn’t worry about it when Eliott is holding him so tightly against his body. He certainly doesn’t worry, when he reminisces Eliott’s arousal last night. He can’t comprehend how, but he’s desired by another person just how he is. Even if he has little love handles, Eliott still wants him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” His lover questions, his deft fingers pressing on Lucas’ outer thighs, mouth scalding hot against his neck.

 

“You,” Lucas answers candidly, refraining from eliciting a moan as Eliott massages his thighs.

 

“What about me?”

 

“I still can’t understand why I’m attractive to you,” Lucas replies and even though his heart stops as he awaits for response, he doesn’t regret asking.

 

“Oh, Lucas,” Eliott sighs. “I thought I made it obvious. You’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re funny. I completely adore you and I couldn’t stop thinking about you since the first time that I saw you.”

 

“You’re so full of bullshit,” Lucas bursts out laughing before rolling his eyes.

 

“No, but that’s true. I already told you yesterday,” Eliott murmurs into his ear, his teeth gently nipping at the younger’s earlobe. “If you’re insecure then it’s my job to make you more confident,” his lover whispers as his hands travel up from his thighs, dangerously close to his soft dick. “I will… show you… just how fucking… beautiful you are,” he says between kisses.

 

Lucas lets his eyes close as he focuses on how Eliott’s wide hands travel across his lower belly, up his inner thighs, purposefully neglecting the part that slowly awakens. Just as he’s near taking the younger boy in his hand, a ringtone blares through the apartment and Lucas immediately recognises it as his own. He knows he has to fucking pick up.

 

He rushes out of the bath, probably splashing enough water to cause a flood in the bathroom. He hears it somewhere in the bedroom, amongst their strewn clothing and, with shaking hands, he seeks out his phone from his trousers. Before it hangs up, he accepts the call, “Hello?”

 

The next few seconds are like a slap to the face and he doesn’t even register Eliott coming inside the bedroom with a concerned expression on his face. In the middle of the conversation he starts putting on his boxers, trousers, shirt… He needs to leave, he needs to get there as soon as he can. He thinks he may be close to fainting, the world is blurring in front of him.

 

His interlocutor hangs up and instantaneously starts gathering his things. He doesn’t recognise Eliott’s voice until the older man stops him with his touch and his gentle eyes bore into Lucas’ soul. He inquires, very slowly and calmly, “Lucas. What is happening?”

 

The question makes him break down. Fresh tears begin streaming down his cheeks and he desperately tries to keep them at bay, he wipes them and he wills himself to stop but nothing happens— he’s still crying in front of Eliott. Now he definitely will not want him and Lucas will be left alone with this whole mess.

 

“Lu, baby,” Eliott brings him into his bare chest and the adolescent wraps his arms around his waist so tightly that he feels Eliott take a sharp intake of breath. “Love… Tell me what’s happening. I won’t know how to help you if you don’t tell me what’s happening.”

 

He decides that his boyfriend would find out about his fucked-up family anyways, so there’s no use in trying to conceal it right now, when he needs every ounce of affection and support that he can get.

 

“My mom… She’s in a fucking looney bin,” he spits out and he swears that Eliott tenses for a millisecond. “I need you to drive me to her. I need to see her. She’s having a serious breakdown and they need me there. I need to be with her,” he explains and Eliott nods, hugging him back just as tightly.

 

“Okay. Okay, let me just get dressed and I’ll drive you. Just give me a few minutes, love,” Eliott replies hastily before kissing Lucas’ forehead and then, he moves away from the adolescent and heads toward his closet.

 

In no time Lucas has Eliott dressed before him in baby blue jeans, which have ripped holes on his knees, oversized hoodie and in beige bomber jacket. His hair is mussed and he has a stubble on his cheeks, which makes him look incredibly jumpable, however the adolescent forces naughty thoughts out of his mind just in case he gets too far.

 

“Ready?” Eliott extends his hand and Lucas gladly takes it, seeking any kind of consolation.

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” he responds and they exit the apartment.


End file.
